Destined Crusaders: Awakening
by Penn-and-Paper
Summary: If you take away the shallow childish pretense from The Cutie Mark Crusaders, have Apple Bloom repair the foundation, and add three drops of adventure, what do you get? Destined Crusaders! T for grimdark stuff, cursing, pony "racism", & hinted romance...
1. more than what we are

Destined Crusaders: Awakening

By Penn & Paper

prelude - _more than what we are_

Apple Bloom was the sort of pony that over-thought her problems. It was a nasty habit that not many ponies had, nor would want to have. Often when she over thought her troubles... she made them worse in her mind than they already were. The particular instance of this being a _good_ thing, happened amidst a party for Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and herself. Or rather, for the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Pinkie had decked the Sugarcube Corner in crusader gold, parchment yellow, red, and blue decorations; Applejack and Rarity had brought in a mass amount of photos of the group doing crazy things and hung them on the wall; Pinkie made all sorts of cute little snacks she had dubbed _Fit for Equestria's finest knights!_; and everypony had utterly surprised the gang of three by having their sisters (or idols) get them all "dolled up", and shuffled into the bakery for some unknown shenanigans. The banners hanging about declared cheerfuly, "Happy Second Birthday Cutie Mark Crusaders!", celebrating the fact that today was indeed, the mark of the second year their group had been together. An anniversary more than a birthday... but, Pinkie had insisted on calling it a birthday party for the "club" itself.

Apple Bloom had been thrilled and excited at first, but as the night went on-her thoughts turned towards her fears, her wishes for the club, and her uncertainties. Now she was a bit weary in her thoughts.

It had started with how _un_-Pinkie-like the party felt. You see, when Pinkie threw a party, she invited everyone, their grandmothers, and their second cousins. With the guest list for this party amounting to The Cutie Mark Crusaders, The Elements of Harmony, Spike, Macintosh, Granny Smith, a slice of her visiting cousins from the Apple Family, and all the parents who could show up-it felt more than lacking. It felt downright empty in the bakery, when it came down to it.

That hadn't bothered Apple Bloom at first, it was a simple, personal get together of friends and family to celebrate the birth of an idea bold and cute enough to just work. She'd eaten cake with Sweetie Belle, snorted at Spike nearly overheating when Rarity asked him to dance, joked around with Scootaloo about how they could get "Party Goer" cutie marks, and jammed about with every pony to the sweet beats Rarity's friend Vinyl Scratch was laying down. She hadn't worried a bit, until she started staring at the pictures on the wall.

They were wonderful testaments to how energetic, fun loving, and absolutely random their group could be-trying their hooves at wrestling pro-ponies, interior designing in their rooms, writing stories only to laugh their little flanks off at the insanity within them, trying to catch mythical creatures, rodeo bucking, and for some hilarious reason-_accounting_. Yet, it also showed in the process how childish they were, how their methods were lack luster and not... quite... right.

Apple Bloom couldn't say she hated the wild and aggressive way that the club went about trying to find their cutie marks, because every time they went to try something-it was always thrilling, fun, or exciting... even if it didn't always turn out so well, or the 'talent' they were attempting was a bore... Her friends always made the simplest of things exciting.

But, the little filly had been thinking mighty hard.

Perhaps, they'd formed the club on a false pretense, or fallen short somewhere...

The Crusaders weren't a bunch of fifth grade fillies anymore, as their club aged, so did they. It needed... growth. It needed to change, like Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were changing-getting a bit bigger, changing hair styles, becoming more responsible... It really did.

Apple Bloom's thoughts were darkened by this, and also lightened. She had issues. She had fears about the future, and she addressed them quietly in her mind as a jumpy pop song hummed in the background. She worried that with all their tryin', the club might run into some bitterness of not finding their marks within all the time that they'd spent without seeing the physical fruits of their labor. She knew, she so hoped, that they wouldn't run into that bitter shallowness, and that they would continue to have fun with all their sleep overs, mark crusading, and little field trips. Yet, there was this fear-a fear of seeing the club shut down in front of her eyes because of too much negativity, a fear of herself growing apart from her friends in the higher grades.

She didn't want that.

Then, there was also the fear that one of them _would_ find their cutie mark. Before all the others, without the others. While that would be _wonderful_, for a crusader to have found themselves... Apple Bloom worried about what would happen after. Would they stick around to assist the other two? (She knew she would.) Would they still be friends? It troubled her a lot, but it was something she would just have to deal with...

And another thing: the club felt more than a little shallow, in some way-it was beginning to feel empty. It was childish in a way, it was made up of three friends, exclusive and sort of slow moving, and yet it was all about finding _themselves._ Acting in the manner they did had been _fine_ a year ago. It had been fine, she felt, until they had left Miss Cheerilee and gone to the next grade, and were being watched like misbehaving griffons by Miss Sharp. For some reason, it just... didn't feel perfect, or right anymore.

Her old classmates were oddly more abrasive of their marklessness now, and their class was much bigger because Miss Sharp was the only grade sixth teacher at their little school. Their new classmates however, were much worse: snickering and acting absolutely _mean spirited_ about their blank flanks. There were several others in their class now, others without cutie marks, and she could see it in their eyes-they were treated the same way. Scootaloo would have _none_ of it, not on the first day, and not during their third month of class. She'd smacked two colts with her scooter for remarking about Sweetie Belle in ... a distasteful manner.

The older grade schoolers to made fun and jeered at them, though they weren't so bad. All the big ponies, most of them, had no problem with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, or any of the unmarked ponies. It was just, aggravating, it tore at her heart and her mind to see ponies acting so stuck-up, to see ponies feeling as if they were placed on a pedestal above herself-claiming, "Oh, ho, ho, ho, I knew what _I_ was good at in first grade." It made her mad at the ponies with marks sometimes...

Their club was facing adversity or laughter at every turn, and that _immensely_ irritated her.

She was just one pony, and couldn't change that though...

But, she could convince her friends to help change their club for the better.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pop music slowed to a stop, and Rarity stepped forward a hoof on the DJ's shoulder, clearing her throat as Scratch offered her a mic, "Gentlecolts... Briddlemates... Dearest family, and friends. Might we have a moment of quiet? I have a, hahah, small speech to give, and I would love to have our little Crusaders up on stage with me." Her voice swelled with pride, as she waved at the three, "Yes, up here girls."

The room cleared a path for the three little ponies, and they all went forward. Scootaloo beamed, grinning at her older brothers and her mom, she returned the look they both offered her as she passed, the little cheering sounds cheering her spirits. Sweetie Belle took a moment to look up from her table, blushing and slowly coming forward after she realized they wanted her up front. Apple Bloom was the last to trot briskly over, smiling slightly at her friends. They, being the fillies they were, started whispering through their teeth, "What's your sister got planned, Sweetie Belle?" Asked Scootaloo, still grinning for the crowd.

The pale unicorn blinked, "I'm not sure. She wouldn't let me... in.. the shop... for... weeks... because I accidentally..." She bushed sheepishly, and stared forward, her mouth barely moving, "I broke a sewing machine by getting my hair caught in it. She was so mad I'd gone near it, and so mad I'd gotten myself hurt nearly... I didn't... go back for a while... haven't been brave enough."

Oh. That was why she'd cut her hair so short and interestingly... Not just because it was the "newest" style in Canterlot. Apple Bloom chuckled, almost missing the start of Rarity's speech. "Everyone, these three ponies, I feel, will inspire and bring about a change to our little town. They are dazzling, sharp, curious, and _relentless_ little terrors who have found a place in my heart. I know they have captured your hearts, as well as infuriated your senses from time to time-"

Several ponies laughed, and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle pulled their ears back with a blush. Scootaloo was impervious to this however, and beamed all the more. Apple Bloom carefully intermixed her words with Rarity's, mumbling, "Maybe it's just a speech. Motivational, n' all." Scootaloo held back a smile and a snort, and Sweetie Belle whispered, "It's not. Knowing my sister..."

"As they grow, I think we will see them do great things for this town, as we hope for all of the young foundlings, the little colts and fillies of Ponyville. Right now, they're just a tiny part of our town, but-the greatest things come in small paper wrapped, string-tied packaging. Sweetie Belle. Darling, you drive me mad at times, but I love you all the same. You are a star in the sky, a song from the sea. You're sweet and kind, and while you aren't the fastest pony around, you _always_ know how to make me feel better, you always know the right thing to say. You love helping me in the shop, and you're always trying your hardest, dear. Mother and Father have told me, they are immensely proud of you, and that no matter what you do, that will never change, dear. Not for them, and not for me." Rarity steadied herself, almost sniffling, "Ah, hmn, Rainbow Dash, you wanted to say something?"

"Hay, _yeah_, I did." The speedster declared loudly, rising above the other ponies, and zooming slowly over to the stage. Rarity tossed her the microphone, which Dash snatched out of the air with a flair. "Ponies, dragon, fillies and colts... hold your applause." She waved towards Scootaloo, "This is Scootaloo. Scootaloo, wave to your bronies, my friend-" The little pegasus filly did so, smiling brightly as her idol went on. "Scootaloo is a ragamuffin. A rebel. A terror of which the world at large has only heard whispered about on the streets... oh, no it's the enemy of fruit carts, the clearer of street ways, the master of the scooter! Dang' we're in trouble. This kid has more potential in her wing tips than most athlete ponies have in their whole bodies. And, she knows how to use it!" She paused, and leaned on the air in a way that suggested she was thinking, "Like Rarity said-these kids are part of Ponyville's future. And, Miss Roo', I know you're saying in your head," She made a mock face of frowning aspiration, which made Scootaloo's mother laugh loudly, "No, Rainbow Dash. If you tell her that she's the queen of the moon _she's gonna believe you!_ Don't encourage her antics!" Rainbow patted a hoof to her chest, before holding it out to the air, "I know, Miss R', I know. ... but, I calls 'em as I sees' em. Even though your girl is a spitfire, you can handle her and her brothers like nobodies' business, so I'm not worried. You just gotta be worried about _the fellas_, Miss Roo, cause, Scootaloo is an amazing pony and they've gotta be lining up, right about now, ready to tussle over her. Anyone that knows me is a _great_ pony, but Scootaloo pushes the envelope."

Dash landed next to Rarity, grinning still, "Any pony that can pull a three-sixty no scope barrel lunge across the town fountain with nothing but a scooter _is dang_ cool in my books. Scootaloo, keep up the good work." She paused, shaking the mic, "Yo', Applejack! Get your flank up here, girl."

"Hold ya' horses, Dash. I ain't got wings, you-"

Apple Bloom half giggled, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were also grinning and laughing as Applejack proudly moseyed up on stage, taking the mic from the impatient Rainbow Dash. She trotted over toward Apple Bloom, nudging herself in the middle along side the filly. "I wanted Big Mac to tell ya' what a special little filly ya' are, Apple Bloom, but he's mighty stage shy."

There was a small chuckle amongst the crowd, from those that seemed to recall something, and Apple Bloom could see her big brother nodding with a small smile on his face. "Granny, you awake over there?" Applejack called, smiling, "Cause I don't want ya' to be missin' this."

"Hggnnnnn. Zzzhhh. Nhh? Ahhh-yess... deariee..." Mac had nudged Granny Smith, chuckling, and their grandma waved slowly at the two on stage. Applejack nodded, ruffling Apple Bloom's hair slightly. "Apple Bloom, you're a might bit stubborn, always sweet and sour, and you can never ever let something go once you start thinking about it. I worry about 'them boys Dashie was talkin' bout." She smiled slightly, chuckling, "You'll get one stuck in your noggin' and never let the poor boy be."

Apple Bloom shifted uncomfortably at the idea, blushing and shrugging, as her sister laughed and went on, "You're the apple of our eye, of us Apples. Ain't that right gang?" Where Rainbow Dash had gotten the crowd to yell out a various amount of "Woo" and "S' right Scoota', you go girl", Applejack raised a loud unanimous, "Yeeeesss'mam! Yeeeehawww-" from a good half of it. "My little sister is a smart little cookie. She's the most curious of these three fillies, and I know it's gotten her and them into a lot of trouble. Apple Bloom, just remember, if you ever need help, Applejack will be there."

She paused when she heard a snort and a whinny in the background, and added, "Macintosh will be too."

Nodding, Apple Bloom smiled, then mumbling, "I know."

Applejack chuckled. "Our family is a big one, and a tight knit one. We love you with all our hearts, and we think you're gonna do amazing things, Bloom'. I know ya' don't need to hear it from the lips of honesty to know it rings true, and will never change. I can't really top Dash," There was a brief moment where the earth pony and the pegasus exchanged expressions, Applejack's tongue stuck out and her face unimpressed with Dash grinning manically all the while, "But I'll tell you this. Ain't no pony that's ever made me feel prouder in my life."

Applejack nudged the filly with her nose, in a momentary hug, before she smiled and trotted towards Rainbow Dash and Rarity, "I suppose that leaves me to 'hoof it back to Rarity."

"Simply smashing~ you two..." She said, with a nod, before trotting forward a bit, "Spike~ Twilight, bring it in, would you?"

The Crusaders shared a look for a moment, Scootaloo blinking and saying, "Oh, boy."

"To commemorate this, the second year of our little Crusaders, I decided, while I could not do much for them, I would do what I could." Rarity said happily, "With the help of my fellows, Twilight and Fluttershy, I have managed to come up with the perfect idea, and I have implemented it flawlessly."

Twilight was struggling a bit-until Rarity joined in, to float a large wooden crate across the room, Spike following behind with a similar, smaller box. It landed in front of Rarity with a small clatter, and Spike shimmied up to her side, holding the small box very much like a ring bearer might. The Crusaders watched with interest, quite like the crowd did, all a bubble with a mix of excitement and worry.

Applejack opened the crate with a swift kick, and Rarity floated three of what it contained out into the air. The capes fluttered and shimmered slightly with magic, and Apple Bloom stared at them for a moment. All three of the fillies glanced backwards towards their backs, towards the capes Sweetie Belle had first made them. They were slightly in shambles, Scootaloo's cape scruffy and torn, Apple Bloom's slightly scorched, and Sweetie Belle's slightly faded from the wash.

The capes were still important, very important to them, and they were proud of them.

Rarity seemed to know this, immediately starting with, as she dropped two of the capes into the hooves of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, "Now, I know how important your capes are to you, darlings. I know you love them, and wouldn't replace them for anything in the world because Sweetie Belle made them." She smiled approvingly, "I have dresses like that, that I keep to remind me of old. However, I can't wear them anymore. I can't show how proud I am of them by wearing them, because I, frankly, would look silly trying to wear them now. As would I destroy them in the process." She messed with her hair, flipping it over her shoulder, "I keep them on display in my workshop. Your capes are in such... a condition my dears, I'm afraid they'll be lost if you don't retire them. They are a testament to the year past."

She then beamed, "I think you will find their replacements not a mockery, but..."

"Twenty percent cooler," Rainbow Dashed chimed in, grinning as she held it up.

"Mhn, yes." Agreed Rarity smiling. "Shall we girls?"

Applejack nodded, pulling a bottle from under her hat, "I've been dying to see why ya' asked me to do this." Rainbow Dash nodded, "Me too-cause, I'd never do this otherwise."

With a loud sound that scared half the room, Dashie tore into the cape-pulling it in half with a strenuous effort. Rarity did the same, dicing the cape in the air up with her horn into tiny pieces, and Applejack, murmured, "Oh, sweet cider. Sorry 'bout this," and poured half the bottle onto the cape she'd placed on the floor.

This mutilation and obvious disrespect of the Cutie Mark Crusader's uniform had obvious meaning behind it, as Sweetie Belle knew that Rarity would _neverneverever_ do such a thing without reason. So she waited, with intrigue, leaving Scootaloo to stare at her questioningly-as if wanting the other to explain why she wasn't freaking out, and Apple Bloom to sit there with her mouth hanging open.

"Not Granny Apple's cider! That'll never come out'." She sputtered, as the three older ponies stepped away form the capes.

For a good twenty seconds nothing happened, and after a minute-the capes almost twitched-and came alive, shimmering with a blend of purple magic. Rainbow's cape flew up off the floor, and started pulling itself back together at the tear, Rarity's following suit-piece by piece repairing itself. Applejack's almost acted peeved that the earth pony had taken a half cup of cider and sloshed it on it, and reared off the floor-twisting itself into a tight roll, throwing cider at the pony.

"Hey!" Applejack sputtered in surprise, as the cape shook itself off (rather amusing the audience), and puffed up for a moment-before gently falling back into the pony's hoof. Applejack felt at it, raising an eyebrow, before she sniffed it. "... washed' an' dried. Not a hint of my cider." Rainbow Dash whistled as the fabric fell back into her hands, unscarred by her attempts to destroy it. "That's some trick!"

Rarity smiled, "Not so much as a trick as a bit of enchantment. Twilight helped me find the spell, and Fluttershy helped me sew all of them." Beaming, she turned towards her little sister and asked, "What do you think?" She floated one over to them, and let Sweetie Belle take it.

It was... different. It was better made than Sweetie Belle's attempt, but that was to be expected. Not a stitch was out of place, and their emblem was dead center, embroidered against the red cape flawlessly. The underside was the same fabric as the originals, and while Rarity had changed the fabric for the top-it was likely do to a magically complication in her spell. It was also a touch bigger, as their own capes were slowly showing their age by "shrinking".

"... It's beautiful," Sweetie Belle said, with a soft smile, as she let it float back to her sister.

After a bit of though, she slowly pulled her own cape off, staring at it for a long moment. Trotting over to Scootaloo, she blinked at her, until the pegasus gave her cape up, with reverence. Apple Bloom blinked, and half gasped when Sweetie Belle pulled both capes carefully apart with her magic, struggling with the task. Eventually she managed it, now holding four bits of fabric. She twisted the reds and golds together, and bound the two capes together, making a sort of rope with the four pieces.

She then brought the rope over to Apple Bloom, placing it on the floor. "Do you mind if...?" She asked, her hooves already undoing the knot where Apple Bloom had tied the cape about her neck-"Uh-Sweetie Belle, you gotta ask that before you start untying things-" Scootaloo said, holding back a smile. Apple Bloom just blinked, her thoughts over taking her for a moment.

Sweetie Belle then attached Apple Bloom's cape to the ropes of her own and Scootaloo's, making something of a easily hung banner of arms. She draped it across where some of Pinkie Pie's streamer decorations were, and beamed at it. "We can hang it in the club house later! To remind us of our first year of Crusading!"

It hung slightly lopsided, right over one of the pictures Applejack had brought in.

Apple Bloom found herself falling back to the image the picture showed, the huge bonfire, Applejack and the Crusaders, singing and dancing about it. The bonfire had been so much bigger than them, but Apple Bloom hadn't felt alone until it'd gone out, and they'd slept in the field under the stars in an awed silence. She'dnever felt more _alone_. She'd been with her friends, her big sister, but all those stars...

All those stars made her think of all the other ponies and creatures out there... How she was so small... just a small piece of Equestria was Ponyville... and...

_That was what was missing._

Her eyes sharp, and her focus back on track, she began to reel-thinking and thinking fast. She knew what she wanted, and she knew what sort of change she would be asking of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

She didn't even notice when Applejack tied her new cape around her neck, and then slipped something else over her ears, over her bow, and tucked it under her hair. Apple Bloom's mind was in an entirely different place, a place with blueprints and wood, and a foundation she wanted to fix.

Sweetie Belle squealed slightly as she stared down at what hung around her neck, and Scootaloo was holding the secondary object (which had been contained in the smaller box Spike had been toting about) and was either contemplating if it was cool enough to be on her neck, or if it was too girly to wear after this. The white unicorn hopped about for a moment, "Swapsleek pendents! All the rage in the city." She cheered, examining the tiny intricate shield that hung on the gold chain about her neck. Scootaloo's golden chain was sporting a silver sword, which was indeed _cool_, but it was girly being jewelry... she was internally debating, and trying to think back to find a time where Rainbow Dash had worn jewelry...

They also took note of Apple Bloom's-a golden helmet with a plume on a silver chain, simple but stylish.

Rarity beamed, stepping away from her sister, "Well, we're going to wrap this up, dears. Nearly past your bedtimes. I suppose we should end as we planed-with a few last words from the Cutie Mark Crusaders themselves."

Scootaloo's eyes sparked, and she grinned, "That sound so cool! Yeah! I think I've got something." With that statement in mind, Rainbow Dash handed her the microphone, and pushed her slightly in font of the crowd, "Then have at it, kid'."

"... THANK YOU PONYVILLE. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! ROCK ON, SCOOTALOO IS, OUT! Peace, bronies," The shriek of a ecstatic pony with adrenaline pumping in her veins, and no time to waste, it was fitting for Scootaloo to shout such odd, fitting, perfectly fun things.

She handed it off to Sweetie Belle, who was very frank and polite, given that she'd had time to consider what she wanted to say, "Thank you for coming out to celebrate our club's second ana-"

"Birthday!"

"... birthday." She said, shyly, "I had a really good time, the popcorn cake was _really really_ good Pinkie... and... uhm. Thanks to Apple Bloom for really starting this whole thing. She and Scootaloo are the best friends I could ask for, and our club will hopefully go forward and into more great times with them." She smiled, "Souhmthanksyouguys, and I've simply got to go now..."

She tried to hand off the microphone to Apple Bloom, who was still spacey, and not quite there.

"... Uh, Apple Bloom. Hello in there?"

"Apple Bloom? Are you okay?"

"Hey! Wake up! Heyyyy!"

"Oh, what shall we do? Has she fallen asleep?"

"Apple Bloom can't sleep with her eyes open, Rarity."

Apple Bloom came to, and stomped a hoof. Her frown silenced everyone-and she loudly proclaimed, needing no microphone: "I want us to change! I want the Cutie Mark Crusaders to be the best that they can be. _No,_ I want the Cutie Mark Crusaders to be... more than we can be! I want us to be more than we can be!" She hollered, on some sort of inspired kick as she reared back, then landed.

The earth pony turned towards her friend, tucking her ears back nervously, "I want to change us for the better. How we are right now... It don't feel right. I know you might not see, might not feel it-but we have to change before it's too late. I want us to do a _lot of things_," She went on boldly, her nerves almost getting to her, as well as Scootaloo's surprised look, and Sweetie Belle's confused one.

"... But the first thing I want to do is recruit. I want us to find new members. Other ponies that want to find themselves, but just simply have been down on their luck." She said, wincing-then opening her eyes to see if Scootaloo had started arguing or yelling back yet.

She, having seemingly paralyzed her sister, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, went on-with a whole lot of care, "Our group is fun... and wonderful... but I think we've been going about it the wrong way. So we need to change from the foundation up-and we need other ponies there so that we don't fall into habit, and go back to our old ways. We're just three ponies, but we could do so much more if there... if our group was bigger, Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle." It was a rough translation of what she wanted, but it was hard to form words beyond "change" and "new members" at the moment.

After a long bout of silence, she could hear Pinkie Pie, "That sound _soooo _super! Heee~ Next year's party is gonna be even more awesome!"

Sweetie Belle, after a thought nodded. Without elaborating too heavily she said, "I... was going to ask... for a friend of a friend of mine... soon... if this fellow might join us..." Scootaloo was still staring oddly, but then broke down, "Well, if you think it'll help us get our cutie marks, I'm down with it."

Apple Bloom beamed, "You'll see, I promise. I'll mill it over, every thing I think needs adressin', and we can meet in the clubhouse about it tomorrow!"

They all trotted into the now slowly moving mass of ponies, who were all on their way home.

Applejack watched as the girls left the building, hanging out somewhere outside it awaiting their families, and thought to herself... _More than what you are? _It was a hay-silo high of a dream. She turned to Rarity, and smiled, "Thanks, for all this Rarity. It was a great idea, it looks like'."

Rarity stared at the box of spare capes, and capes she'd made for the future, and turned one over in the box with a small sigh and a happy smile, "Well, it's nice to know these capes won't be sitting idly by and waiting for the girls to grow up..."

"It seems they've already started." Chuckled Applejack.

* * *

><p>author notes ;; I've been looking for a good Crusader central story for a while, one where they expand their horizons, become bad asses, beat the bad guy, rescue that princess, and even go on adventures outside of Ponyville like the older manecast. <em>Where's it been?<em> So, I've decided Pinkiepool destroyed that which was epic and fantastic, since I can't find one I truly enjoy, and has hidden the last remaining epics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders in my brain.

Which was terrible judgement on her part, because I am _well _in tuned to the fourth wall and the limits of space so they were easily found within the deepest parts of my imagination and then translated by the vector sector of my brain as par-why are you staring at me like that?

[oh, god the stares-]

I congratulate you for getting through this brick of a "not even the first chapter".

(I kid you not, this _is_ a prelude) Stop twitching?

This, as you may well tell, is going to be a long and bumpy ride that consists of three acts, roughly made up of eleven and two-third chapters each, the cast consisting of background ponies, our original crusaders, four original ponies or unicorns or pegasus, whatever, a villain that is not a pair of bullies or a group of bullies, Princess Luna with a secret, trollin' Princess Celestia, and several moments of insanity and longevity.

Or, at least-I told you this, anyway.

Thanks at my pre-reader & editor, Lexi. =3

I hope you like ponies.

I hope you like them a lot.

...

Next week, on Destined Crusaders,

Over protective single parent ponies for change!

Alcoholism.

Theater!

Glass slippers.

Until next time, I'm your host, Penn & Paper.

Thanks for reading, my bronies.

Reviews = happy rainicorns.


	2. click your heels, wish real hard

chapter one- _Click your heels, wish real hard..._

Her alarm clock went off, as it did every morning-with the sound of a single loud blare, and then a male pony's voice saying in smooth tone, "Good Morning, Ponyville, Bridleburg, and Phillydelphia, this is your wake up call from The Voice, your one and only station with all the news you need to know, and let me tell you Broadway is booming-" Dazedly, the young unicorn turned slightly in her sleep and mumbled in response, "Oh?"

"_That's right!_ A new actor has been cast at the last minute for the Manehatten production of Phantom of the Opera. While their director wouldn't share with us why stud and well known actor, May Folly, who was the last known pony playing the Masked Mane was either fired or left the cast, he did share with us the new actor-"

The pony didn't stir as the voice spoke, quietly snoozing while it chattered on.

Other voices about the cottage began to stir from outside of her room, most vividly trying to compete with her radio was a television and a humming mare.

The pony in bed should of been up when the alarm went, as she found herself abruptly disliking the sudden brightness in her room, and the loud humming in her ears. "Darling~ My little carnation. Ruby~ Up, up, up~ It's time for school, and you'll be late if you don't hurry..."

Ruby Red stirred marginally, sitting up in her bed with a small wince as she tried to make out her room in the blinding sunlight. The room was as it always was, immaculate, wooden, pink and purple, with the furniture amounting to a small dresser, posters, a beside table/lamp, a little desk, and a large bed. To most it would feel empty with overly crowded walls, but Ruby enjoyed the space she had. The pink unicorn filly yawned, mumbling, "Morning, mama. You seem nervous." This stopped her mother dead in her tracks, the mare holding onto the second set of curtains covering her daughter's windows rather tightly. Quickly, the pony covered it up with a smile, throwing the curtains open, "Silly thing, now why would you say that? Your mama is very happy today. She'll get to come home early and see you when you get home today..."

Ruby nodded, now adding this to the knowledge that her mother had a 'very important meeting' at her work today. Ruby Red simply smiled, pulling herself out of bed, mumbling, "Okay. I'll get ready for school." If she was lucky, her mother would do alright today, and she would sell the house on Haystack Circle to the nice ponies that had come over for dinner last night.

Then Ruby wouldn't have to worry a bit.

Ruby trotted towards her vanity, blinking at her bedmane and ruffled tail, and grabbed at her brush to remedy both problems. As she brushed, and brushed, and brushed, she listened to the main headlines, and let her bright forest green eyes wander around her room once more. Her posters were hanging perfectly now, rearranged after her father had sent her a new one from Manehattan, from a new imaginative play he was part of called Wicked, that featuring a pair of new stars. She was rather intrigued by them, two budding unicorn actresses: Spring Glory and Trixie.

The letter had had sent her sat on the dresser, and he had told a bit of their rivalry: on stage and off, of how funny Glory was, how life in Manehattan was busy, how the play was an adaption of a book (one Ruby still wasn't old enough to read), and how as always: he missed her. She hoped he sent her a new letter soon-and perhaps a video of the play she could watch. Ruby always delighted in watching her father dancing around in the backdrops with other ponies...

Never did a day pass did Ruby miss him. Mommy was wonderful, but she was so stressed, worked so hard now that he'd left, and kept trapped by an emotion Ruby could not name or verbally describe... that she often did things that kept Ruby away from other ponies. She idolized her father-for after for so long writing plays and hiding in Ponyville, being depressed and weighed down with melancholy, could stand it no longer, and had left for Manehattan... the big city-where the opera, Broadway, and movies were at their highest, to do what he was meant to: become an actor.

Her mother had been less understanding, and less idolizing, it was easiest to say.

Ruby placed her brush down, smiling at her reflection for a moment, watching the movements of her face, after opening her maw to check her teeth, the pink hued pony trotted out of her room and into the living room of their family's snug one floor cottage, working her way to the kitchen.

She picked up her breakfast from the table, the slice of toast hanging in her mouth, and pulled her backpack onto her back. She waved to her mother-who was on the phone, and chewed on her toast as she started out the door.

It was the usual day, bright and boisterous with birds and small talk from the ponies about her street, and Ruby found it very nice. She finished her toast half way down the street, and kept on, not even bothering with the toast crumbs around her muzzle. With her happiest smile, Ruby dashed down the street in a canter, not even bothering to pay attention to her surroundings as she went.

It was simply the way she usually went, without care or worry of accident. That day, however would have it that fate would place a group of giggling, loud, and snarky ponies somewhere between her and the school, and they would have to be going the exact route she took. Ruby found herself trotting slowly behind a group of odd ponies, a pair of pinkish ponies like Ruby, a gray looking filly, and a big gruff gray and white pony. They all sported fashionable backpacks, the girls wore matching headbands, and they all had cutie marks.

She trotted slowly behind them, matching their pace, and watching carefully for pauses in their speed or steps. Ruby couldn't help examining their peculiar marks and began to listen to their conversation, placidly. "Well, Silver, my dear, I know that short hair cuts are all the rage in Canterlot-but let's be honest. With all the blank flanks with their short, shabby little hair cuts, do we really want to give into the craze? We should be looking for the next big thing... Something fabulous. We just start studying upcoming trends. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, curly hair and hair dying might be on the up and up, Tiara."

"Purple hair dye! Dark deep lilac."

"Oh~ That sounds splendid. We could get matching highlights. What do you think, Marble?"

"You'll look pretty, babe, if you curl it, straighten it, or whatever. Your friends too."

The pony following them couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so sincere, when he certainly didn't _feel_ that way. Her own hair she indeed, kept shabby and short, and in return the mop of coarse dark pink fur hardly ever gave her trouble. She trotted on, forgetful of her surroundings.

Another point, they had mentioned her in masse with so many others... with such spite, she almost wanted to walk ahead now. In fact, she made a point to move left to pass them-and walked right into a street lamp. With a loud sharp clatter, that made her wobble and fall onto her tail.

The four ponies ahead of her turned about, with sharp surprised whinnies-probably assuming they were in some sort of trouble. One of the pony's wings had hopped off her back, and were positioned perilously, indicating her fright... but she soon retracted them snorting, "Oh. It's you. Ruby, wasn't it?"

"What are you _doing?_" Said one of the others, with a annoyed huff, "Stupid blank flank..."

Ruby opened her mouth for a moment, before closing it. The last time she'd told the truth about what she was doing to a group of older fillies and colts-they had all been furious, and rather amused by her odd hobby. She pulled her ears back, blinking. "... going to school." She said quietly... hoping that they would accept that she'd been distracted for but a moment.

All three girls snorted, and turned back around, "What an airhead. Worse than my brothers."

"Not to mention, a blank-flank."

"Watch where you're going, stupid. Before you crash into _important_ ponies."

They started off, but the guy stood there for a moment, and slowly offered Ruby a hoof.

Ruby, not used to kindness from his sort, glanced towards the girls, and hurriedly took his hoof. He pulled her back onto her haunches, and she mouthed, "Thank you." quietly at him. The big fellow turned around trotting quickly to catch up with the three fillies. "Wait up, ladies. Marble Arch just had to have a private laugh at the morning's expense..."

Ah. How kind.

Ruby went on, slower now, and more worried about the day ahead.

Perhaps... perhaps, the day wouldn't be as good as she hoped.

* * *

><p>Ruby's day worked out alright, much better than the morning had warned. None of her classmates had noticed her intently watching them, none of the teacher ponies had remarked on her lack of focus on her assignments, nopony had regarded her with a glare or sharp reprimand, and nothing had quite ruined the day yet. The morning went well. No incidents, and she hadn't hurt anypony's feelings.<p>

As the final bell rang, and the ponies all excused themselves in a crazed way, Ruby stayed behind to get her lunch and backpack from her locker...

For lunch she kept to herself as usual, and decided to eat lunch at an abandoned picnic table after she told her teacher _adieu_. Some ponies went home for lunch, older ponies trotted to the nearby restaurants, but most stayed at the little school house-munching around the playground or in the classroom until their mothers or older siblings came to pick them up.

Setting the plastic box down, she popped the lid open, and found herself immensely let down. The box, despite feeling heavy, contained only an empty thermos. Drooping her ears, she closed her lunch box, and set it beside her, debating wether or not to begin the trek home so soon. Her mother might be home by now-or she might still be signing papers with ponies, and that left the house locked. She sunk into the table a bit, looking out onto the playground.

Ponies sat about eating, while others hung out by the playground, the youngest of them messing around the slide, playing hop-scotch, while others were drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. Ruby took to watching three particular ponies, the emotions in the air spiraling about in the air around them bemused her, such a vivid, determined mix of emotions she could never recall feeling from others this way.

The olive pony was excited, waving a piece of paper around and her lips moving far to fast for Ruby to try and read. Her friends, a orange pegasus and a pale unicorn were a bubble with interest, most of it positive, some of it negative-but the faith felt between the two for their olive friend was entertaining, and Ruby held them in high regard. Their emotions were all over the place, nervousness, unsureness, determination, happiness; it was a web Ruby carefully untangled and named to herself. She settled down at the table, and glanced about for other ponies after she was finished, seeking similar complexity...

The younger ones were a happy bunch, the older ponies displaying simple emotions as well, but Ruby found herself a few prime ponies to stare at and entertain herself with.

A yellowish colt surrounded by fillies much older than he, waving his hooves around and holding their attention...

A green teacher pony who was scolding a blue earth pony with funky white hair...

Some odd gray pegasus nickering at a little red pony...

Ruby hummed, feeling much better now, though still rather hungry. She lost herself to her powers, the unicorn settling easy into the warmth of the day and the ease of just sitting back.

"What are you doing~?"

Ruby almost jumped out of her fur, turning her head towards the speaker. She firstly met with the horizon, and glanced left and right to no avail-until a hoof waved itself in her vision. There was a small light purple unicorn filly sitting on the picnic bench with her, smiling brightly. Ruby's ears laid flat as she stared uncomfortably at the little child, unsure if she should answer.

After a moment she decided to tell the truth, quietly saying, "I'm... pony-watching."

The seemingly first-grader seemed to think about this, tapping her hoof to her lips a few times, "That's cool!" She declared, holding her hooves up, and brightly smiling. Ruby, unsure if the filly was sincere, took the time to draw on the little filly's emotions. What she got back was so bright, honest, and heart warming she instantly threw her doubts and questions about the filly to the wind. "Anyway, I saw you looking kind of sad when you got your lunch out-and I figured that meant your mommy or daddy must of forgot your lunch like my mommy does some times-"

Ruby blinked, dazed at the sentence that was uttered,

"So I brought you one of my apples, so you wouldn't have to be sad or hungry before you went home!" The fellow unicorn bounced about, holding up a green apple and setting it down in front of Ruby. With this the unknown pony dashed off, smiling and waving, making a bee-line for the ponies starting a jump-rope game.

For a long moment Ruby could do nothing but stare at the pony, green eyes appreciative, as she wondered who she was, and why she would give up part of her lunch for a strange, older, sort of odd unicorn. Delighted with the waxy skin of the apple in front of her, she took a bite. Acts of random kindness shouldn't be questioned, she decided, the crisp sour bite of the apple settling her growling stomach.

Back to watching the frolicking ponies that were her fellows.

* * *

><p>Pressing her nose and an ear against the door to the cottage, Ruby listened carefully, her mind bubbling anxiously. It was a little after noon, and the sun was soon to wane from the sky ever so slowly... Ruby couldn't get a read on what was behind the door, and simply couldn't decide if it would be better to stay outside, play in the garden where it was safe, and come up with an excuse for coming home late, or simply enter her own house and begin work on her homework.<p>

It all depended on her mother's mood.

She could smell wine from where she stood-and was already weary of the situation.

Eventually, being unable to think of her mother in such a way, Ruby opened the door, quietly calling, "I'm home, mama." The reply was not verbal, but Ruby could feel the emotions through her bones, and nervously closed the door behind her, lightly as she could.

She walked into the living room, stared at the sight before her, and in turn softly smiled at the snoring pony on the couch. Her mother turned on the couch in a restless sleep, grumbling quietly, and Ruby understood the projected feelings as unhappy and oddly mournful. The little pony walked over towards one of the house's many closets, pulled a blanket out of it, and then returned to drape it over her mother's plum colored coat.

It would be best if her mother slept off the whole bottle of red wine and the half bottle of white wine she'd ingested.

Best for Ruby Red, best for Berry Red, and best for the neighbors too.

Little Ruby then corked the half full wine bottle, stole the two empty glasses off the coffee table, and carefully extracted a third red stained glass from her mother's teeth and her hooves-taking the objects to the kitchen with a soft hum of _One Last Hope_, the song fresh on her mind.

She did her chores, did a few things her mother had forgotten to do in her self-pity, and then around four o'clock began to trot to her room to start her homework.

The doorbell, loud, invasive, and far too loud for Ruby's liking rang, however...

Leaving Ruby to shakily stand between the door to her room, her mother, and the cottage entrance's door. She, glanced towards her mother, cursed quietly under her breath with a nervous shutter, and went for the door.

_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up-_

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> about this, Apple Bloom? I mean, there's got to be a _reason_ the kid avoids everyone at school." Scootaloo questioned the other, staring at the deep redwood siding of the little cottage before them, inspecting the handmade shutters, noting the little realtor sign depicting a plum and mulberry pony shaking hooves with the mayor, frowning at the extensive garden to the side, ... and seeming rather unenthused by the whole ordeal by doing all these things. Apple Bloom puffed her chest out, tapping a hoof to it, "I'm sure as a sugar plum, Scootaloo. I want to ask her to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

They were all in uniform, and by Sweetie Belle's side was a basket, containing a few pieces of colored printer paper, and a good dozen apples from the Apple Family's farm. "To consider joining." Sweetie Belle said, smiling slightly, "At least, right?"

Apple Bloom nodded determinedly.

They had learned of Ruby Red from Cheerilee, their former teacher describing the pink pony as very distant from the other students, noting that she was the only pony in her class this year without a cutie mark. It wasn't that Ruby avoided the other ponies, like Scootaloo had just said, it was more like she made an effort to make herself _unnoticed_ by the other ponies. Cheerilee told the girls of her numerous attempts at getting the class to socialize, study groups, partner projects, and little get-to-know-you activities that were usually implemented at the start of the year. All had been cleverly avoided by Ruby after a time, as the first few times the filly had been in a group-she'd seemingly alienated them into "voting" her off the team.

Ruby was apparently a good student, so Miss Cheerilee worried about her lack of ponyskills and friends, especially since Ruby seemed to be getting worse as the year went on. The teacher had even tried scheduling a parent-teacher conference to discuss the troubling issue with Ruby's mother, but still hadn't managed it. Miss Red wasn't an easy pony to get a hold of...

Apple Bloom, her thoughts returning to when she only had Twist in Miss Cheerilee's class, couldn't stand to think of what it would be like to go through a whole year without a friend in class. She wanted to help the filly, with an offer of friendship, with a touch of guidance, ... well, just being able to help would be nice.

To offer friendship for the sake of friendship.

"So, are we ready?" Apple Bloom asked, turning towards her friends.

"I've got... the apples, the guidelines, rules, and the calendar, ready, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle chimed, proudly nodding after she checked the basket. Scootaloo rolled her eyes, and nodded, "I've got a dozen arguments, and a good few ideas in my head. Ready to roll."

"Right, then'. I've got my speech down." The olive pony sighed, steeling herself to meet this new pony.

She leaned towards the door and rang the bell.

They waited at the door impatiently, a whole five minutes passing before a pony came to the door, looking as shaky as a newborn just on his legs. The carnation pink unicorn drew back slightly when she saw them, looking nervous when taking in their faces. It was as if she'd seen them before... or perhaps heard of one of their mishaps.

That put a kink in Apple Bloom's plans.

"Uhm... this really isn't a good time." Ruby said, stepping outside of her house and closing the door behind her in a hurry, "... And, uhm-" Apple Bloom, not one known for her sale's pitch, still knew this was a step back. "Sorry' Ruby... We won't take up much of your time, I promise, we just wanted to talk for a moment." She said, nodding towards Scootaloo, "I'm Apple Bloom, this is-"

"Scootaloo."

"And-"

"... I'm Sweetie Belle... nice to meet you."

Apple Bloom went on, "And we're the-"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

The three struck a pose that was quickly disbanded when Ruby let out a terrified, "Oh, shhhh, please..."

Scootaloo tilted her head slightly, pointing at Ruby, "And why should we quiet down?" Ruby backed against the door slightly, put off by Scootaloo's aggressive tone, "My mother's sleeping." She said quietly, "And you _mustn't_ wake her..."

Apple Bloom took this into consideration, and with some difficulty, she brought her voice down a few notches, "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. You may have heard of us, or seen us in town doing a couple of crazy things..."

"Yes. I... seen you before. If you're selling cookies like the Coltscouts or popcorn like the Fillyscouts, I can't help you... mom doesn't buy into the hype or delight of either..."

Sweetie Belle giggled at this, "No, no, silly. We're not here to sell you anything."

Scootaloo nodded, boldly stating, "Yeah! We want to offer you the honor of becoming one of us."

Apple Bloom nodded, her excitement betraying her wishes to stay quiet, "We want to ask you, Ruby Red, to join our organization-The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Ruby stared at them, seemingly confused.

"You want to offer me what?"

Sweetie Belle stepped forward, placing three sheets of paper down in front of Ruby, and then two apples atop the sheets. She smiled at the younger pony saying after a moment, "We want you to consider joining The Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Ruby blinked at them, as Scootaloo stepped up a bit, "Letme' explain, kid," She used a term of endearment often placed upon herself, trying to make the filly more comfortable, "You see, The Cutie Mark Crusaders are all about self discovery. We want to help each other discover our cutie marks, and we'll go to the ends of Equestria and beyond to do it. Since before this, we've been rather exclusive, it's an honor to even be considered... And you're our first round pick." She grinned, nodding toward's Apple Bloom, "Or, Apple Bloom's first round pick."

After a long moment of sudden uncomfortable silence, Ruby said, "Oh, uhm... gee."

The pony scuffed a hoof, unable to look any of them in the eye, "I'm not... sure my mother would let me join an organization. I mean, this is very honoring and all, and I'd... I'd ... like... to..." She faltered, and shook her head, "I hate to disappoint you. I hate to make you sad..." Her voice was very quiet, and reminded Apple Bloom of Shutterfly, "I don't think I'd be able to. Not now. Not with things as th-they are-please don't be mad-"

Sweetie Belle, the only one of them that didn't seem too off put by the pony's insistence that she couldn't join them, said softly, "Just think about it, before you turn us down outright." She smiled, "We'll see you at school tomorrow. Or you can call Apple Bloom, or me, or Scootaloo and tell us-"

Scootaloo nodded, and Apple Bloom nodded as well before she said, "We'd be plum tickled if you'd be part of our group, friend'."

"... f-friend?"

"Ruby Carnation Red!"

Ruby jumped, turning towards the door when it swung open and winced.

Well.

"G... get in the 'ouse. Go'n yur room." The larger pony in the doorway said with an angry snort, "Dun't you talk to m' trouble makers..."

All four fillies wrinkled their noses, Apple Bloom suddenly seeing perhaps why Ruby didn't socialize much, "Mother-" The pink pony sputtered, "You should be inside. You still have that headache. You must be feeling unwell... please..."

"Room." Her mother stomped her hooves, "N'aow."

The pink unicorn was seen fleeing inside-and Sweetie Belle couldn't help but smile when she saw Ruby carefully snatching the papers off the porch before she did so. The plum colored adult pony in front of them glowered, "... git out' 'eerr." She snarled, "My car... carnation ... I wun't let her mingle... with... riff-raft.. weedy... likes... you!"

Scootaloo glared right back, quite likely to snarl right back, but Apple Bloom was already tugging her by a wing off the porch. "C'mon girls." She said, with a nod, "It's all right'..."

* * *

><p>Ruby locked the door to her room, shivering for a moment.<p>

She let out a sigh when she heard her mother stomping past her room, and going off towards the kitchen. After a long moment, she pulled the papers away from her pounding heart, and smoothed them onto the floor. A red piece, a blue piece, and a gold piece... all with typed print upon them.

The red piece of paper was a set of guidelines, things like: _Mandatory meetings are held on Fridays, from one to four., Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, or Sweetie Bell may call a meeting at their own discretion as needed; At events you must be accompanied by a guardian, or checked in by a guardian! Sleep-overs will be well overseen by Apple Bloom's sister, _and _Sporting Events require proper equipment! Check with Scootaloo for a run down of what you might need! _littered the list, setting up something that looked very interesting. It gave an oath and then stated the Equestrian Pledge to finish off the guidelines... stating to: know and study these...

The blue was a calendar for that month. It reminded her of their capes, the background of the calendar a recreation of the emblem on their backs. It showed, indeed, the mandatory meetings-and she noted that on the calendar was written in perfect script: "Your first meeting!", just next week.

The gold was something of a small listing of rules. They weren't restrictive, but laid down a sort of... ground rules for meetings, who would be speaking, when it was alright to talk, when was the right time to bring forth an issue or something in need of discussion...

After a long read, Ruby went back to the calendar. She stared at it, her mind wandering...

Not many ponies would walk up to her and act as nice as could be... and well...

Mean it with their hearts.

Pity was something she was often on the receiving end of, so, she was used to ponies acting nice because of her home situation. _Oh, you poor thing, mother's driven to drink, father's left them for acting... Poor, poor, Ruby. She needs us. _Her perception of people was clouded by the emotions they felt. She would act in response towards them-making for an awkward clash of expectations.

So someone walking up, smiling brightly, and wanting to be friends because of something in their souls that just pushed them to...

Ruby wasn't used to that sort of offer.

After a while, she glanced outside, towards the sinking sun, and the beginning of a stormy night. She gathered up her papers, set them all but the calendar on her vanity, taking the blue piece of paper towards an empty space upon her wall. She pinned it up-right next to her father. She stared at him, the silly pony with fake whiskers on his face, his mane pouffy and griffon like, the motivational words, "Have Heart, Cowardly Lion" above his head, and the production name beneath him: "The Wizard of Oz". One of his first jobs on stage.

Ruby nodded at the poster, trotting towards her closet.

"I ... I will try, papa." She mumbled, pulling a flashlight out of the closet. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>She braved the oncoming storm as well as the night, with nothing but a flashlight and a thin jacket.<p>

Ruby found herself at the Apple Family's residence, standing under their porch, and staring at the front door with her nerves tense. Perhaps, perhaps this was a bad idea... She just couldn't bring herself to knock, even though she'd been brave enough to sneak out of her house... something that would likely result in disaster and being grounded for life.

She winced and insisted inside of her mind—_it'll be worth it..._

"I'm tellin' ya-if ya forgot to get the mail it's probably soaked now, Macintosh. N' I'll get it, don't you worry 'bout gettin' wet ya'-"

Ruby blinked at the door as it opened, and sat firmly in her spot, as a pony stopped in front of her-"What in tarnation?" The orange earth pony stared at her, mouth half open, "What in this good earth are you doin' on our porch, darlin'?" Ruby stuttered for a moment, before being oddly calmed by the presence of the pony.

_Honesty_...?

Ruby tilted her head, and mumbled, "I w... I was hoping to speak with Apple Bloom."

The pony stepped away from the door, pulling it open wider, "Come on in', sugarcube'. I'll get you a towel..."

With a deep breath, and a nod, Ruby stepped into the house, observing the homey... earthy feel of the house, of how in place everything felt. She sat for a moment, feeling safe in the warmth of the work pony house, and could see a flash of olive dashing down the stairs at the orange pony's beckoning, "Apple Bloom, visitor fer' ya."

Apple Bloom blinked at her... blinky, blink, blink...

Opened her mouth, with a curved smile, and said, "Uh, well, howdy, Ruby."

Ruby could not help herself. She beamed right back.

"I... I came to apologize for my mother's behavior towards you all. I will be telling Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo the same in the morning. I... I also... the meeting's next friday, right?" She said, looking about nervously, for a moment looking into Apple Bloom's eyes.

Apple Bloom took a minute to register what Ruby was saying.

The earth pony jumped slightly in joy, "You mean it? You want to join? Yes! The meeting's next Friday, seein' as how we figured everybody'd need time to convince their maws' n' paws to let 'em come to it-and well-I needed time to figure everythin' out-" She just let loose a whirlwind of words, absolutely enthusiastic.

Ruby, warmed at the heart by the joy in Apple Bloom's, smiled and nodded.

"An' I was gonna have to make snacks and make sure ever'pony fits into the clubhouse, n'-" Apple Bloom took in a deep breath, and then thought for a moment, "... do ya' want to stay for dinner? Til the storm blows over, at least, Ruby? I can get to know ya' a bit better! And ya should meet Macintosh n' Granny Smith-and you've met my sister Applejack-"

The orange mare draped a towel over Ruby, saying, "Yep'. That's me."

"N', well-"

Ruby laughed slightly, cutting Apple Bloom off with a definite, "Yes."

"Yes, I'd like that..."

* * *

><p>author notes ;; For anyone saying, "TCH, but we know Ruby has a cutie mark it's-" NO, IT'S NOT A SLED, STOP-I'm well aware she's shown up in a shot or two with her cutie mark in the show. However, she has been seen lacking one in others. So, due to creative license, I can shake my rainicorn horn about and say, "Blank-ala-Flank' and expect her backside to be lacking... things.<p>

Don't ruin it by mentioning what cutie mark she has in your review you silly Celestias-

or I'll be forced to hit my head on my desk and change it, see?

Several of the little ponies have caught my eye, and she's not the only one I might add...

As for School ending at lunch time-I figure it's sort of like... well. Germany? I think it's Germany where that happens-go home, eat a big lunch, and _study_ my little ponies. -nod- Something like that. Luna would like that...

OH, I forgot to mention last time so... I love you Hasbro... and Lauren. So, I own not these ponies, all that claim-less shtick-this is for fun, motivation, and to combat Pinkiepool's desire to keep the manecast on top.

I am not being paid, or anything.

(Though if you're offering-) fffttt, no, I'm not old enough to be employed...

Normally, this is where I would reply to questions, queries, comments, and stupid dance remixes-

Though, I know it's early for that, and I have nothing else to ramble about so...

WAIT. wait. Someone gave me a review. -squee- I can thank him or her in elaborate fashion. As, indeed, reviews make me a happy rainicorn.

iPinkNinja - Glad you like what you see. Hope it continues to please. ^-^

Now, to our scheduled programing,

I hope you like ponies.

I hope you like them a lot.

...

Next week, on Destined Crusaders,

Children's toys!

Mechanic nonsense!

Record Labels!

Musical inclinations!

Until next time, I'm your host, Penn & Paper.

Thanks for readin', bronies.

Reviews = super happy rainicorns!


	3. pristine plastic, high class fashion

chapter two -_ Pristine plastic, high class fashion-_

He awoke to the smell of some sort of burning bread, hot chocolate, and a fancy fruit he couldn't name. The non-photo blue earth colt stayed in his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment as he took in the morning with his generally feelings towards it. He sighed abrasively, while thankful for the sunshine Celestia brought, he might of wished Luna would let him sleep for ... just five more minutes. There wasn't any reason to bother with his hair, not today at least, he felt the his short mop of white hair and his shorter tail were the least of his worries.

"Gizmo! Hurry up, or I'll eat your applecakes!"

Vinyl Gizmo winced, pulling his pillow over his face, to breath in the clean grass like sent of the washing soap, and to avoid his old sister for a moment longer. He didn't really want to go to school today... there was something about going back that made his stomach flip unpleasantly. Groaning, knowing far too well that if he lingered in his bed too long, his sister would be up the stairs to _flip_ his mattress, along with him off the bed, he slowly removed himself from the warmth of his bed.

She... had a style of parenting he was almost sure his parents would have disapproved of.

He opened his door, and with a scowl shouted down to her, "Be there in a moment, Scratch!"

Gizmo did a few things as he prepared for the day, such as remaking his bed, putting a few toys back onto their shelves, and carefully pulling his homework out from under a mass of springs and gears that he'd left on his desk that night. He packed up, slung his backpack over his head, and trotted down the stairs.

His sister was at the table, eating at a stack of applecakes, her fork poised delicately with magic over her final two cakes. She looked tired, as her job took a toll on her at times, and despite what other ponies thought... the thick sunglasses Scratch wore weren't just to make her look cool. "How's my little bro?" She asked cooly, popping a piece of applecake into her mouth and motioning to his seat, "Not still mad, I hope."

Gizmo didn't respond to this for a moment, pulling his own chair out and settling down into it. His stack of breakfast was five high, with a side of apricot and melon, and the applecakes were begging to be drowned in some sort a sugary nonsense... "... Still plenty furious, sis'. Just not at you, as I think you mean." He drizzled syrup onto them, before setting the bottle down at Scratch's light cough.

The white unicorn then raised an eyebrow at him, settling into her chair, "Oh? Something Tiger and Marlin have done?" Gizmo looked away, cutting into his applecakes and taking a big bite. He wasn't answering that. They had rather pissed him off with their comments yesterday.

They were also very unlikely to redeem themselves today, from what he knew of them.

His sister finished off her own breakfast without pestering him further about why he was mad, a plus in his own mind, and went to wash her dish and glass. "... My gig in Briddleburg is today and tomorrow." She instead brought up, causing him to pause in his gusto towards his food and glance at her. Oh, right.

"So you'll be gone today, tomorrow, and the next day, then?" Gizmo toyed in his mind with the idea of having the house empty, music free, and quiet for a while. He could get a lot of work done with his sister gone... perhaps, he could get away with skipping school for a few days... "Mhnhnn. Granny Vinyl will be coming to check up on you tomorrow, though."

Oh, well, Gizmo slumped a little in his seat, there went that idea. Skipping school would mean he would have to endure the fury of his grandmother. However, he could still work easier without ninety decibels of rock and techno blaring from the basement...

His sister grinned at him, her ruby-red eyes sparkling and dangerous. She could generally read him like a sheet of music, but all she seemed to see in his eyes was boredom. Gizmo was used to being left home alone, and was used to being responsible (for the most part). She slipped her glasses back onto her face, chuckling, "If you don't throw a wild party while I'm gone, I'm going to be worried, Gizmo. ... check under the table, too. I got you something from my gig up in Canterlot."

With this, she headed out, a glow settling onto her skin from the overhead lighting.

Her crew was outside, Gizmo could see just a few of the wild haired stallions and mares greeting Scratch cheerily... right before she shut the door. He slumped slightly, settling a hoof onto his face, and a knee onto the table. Toying with his food, he settled into thought.

Scratch was a cool sibling, but he couldn't bring himself to call her his... mother, nor his guardian. She'd always reminded him of the off-putting "step-mother" or "new mom" that the daddy pony would bring around in movies. The pony who was trying to hard to be something she wasn't... something she could never be. Then again, since she was always off working a party in the higher class and fashion world, he supposed it was a bit... critical to even compare her to either stock character.

After all, Vinyl was hardly ever seen in Ponyville... her own hometown.

Gizmo pulled out the wrapped box from under the table, offering a small smile to the sunday morning cartoon wrapping paper covering the gift up. Tearing into it, he found himself both happy and rather humbled. "She could not have easily gotten her hooves on this." He muttered, balling the paper up from the box and setting it down. Holding up the colorful box, he inspected the toy with a half grin, and then set it down.

That would be finding a place on the wall when he returned.

After polishing off his breakfast, Gizmo dumped his dishes into the sink, promising to the air he'd do them later, and headed off. School was not his favorite place in the world, but at least his friends, the no-good rapscallions that they were, happened to be there...

* * *

><p>"Gizmo! We're over here!"<p>

Gizmo had arrived at school at his usual clip, a good ten minutes before classes started... and he wished he'd slacked a bit at home or walked a touch slower to school. Ten minutes was enough to get a colt into enough trouble to be expelled. Or sent to the moon.

Something between the two extremes.

The blue colt begrudgingly walked towards the shout, staring calmly at the unicorn and earth ponies he generally would call his "oldest and closest friends". He was rather peeved at two of the three however, and only the midnight blue colt with brazen black hair, and an ace of spades cutie mark had a "get out of jail free card"... "Sharkie. ... _Marlin_. _Tiger_. It's nice to see... one of you." The orange pony blinked, black maine ruffled by his friend's tone. Tiger's mark was a patch of wild grass. The soft blue unicorn frowned, shaking his yellow mop of fur from side to side. As Marlin's mark was a... strange little squiggle.

"Sharkie, man'. We got some apologizing to do. Give us a sec?" Marlin paused, glancing out onto the playground, "That white unicorn is eying you again, I think." He added, smoothly, causing Gizmo to frown slightly.

"... the cute one? Twirly hair...? ... really?"

"Yeah."

"Go for it, dude. I hear she has a set of pipes-"

Gizmo sighed slightly, watching Sharkie flash him a nervous grin. He attempted to smile back, and barely managed it. He was still feeling spiteful and furious, as he'd told his sister... "Apologizing isn't generally your style," Gizmo half joked, "I accept fruit baskets, just so you know."

Tiger crossed his front legs, leaning on a wall and slowly said, "Ginger said we were wrong for laughin' at your dolls."

Gizmo gave him a flat, "what", look, and simply kept on staring.

"... Since they were your mom's and grandma's, and all. She said we might as well of been laughing at them by laughing at all the dolls." Marlin added in, with a smart nod, "I thought about it, and I figure she's right. So... sorry man. Sorry for laughing'."

Gizmo sat in his spot for a moment, wishing he could just forgive them with a snap of his hoof, and a wave of another. It had rather stung... the memory. Gizmo had thrown a small party for his friends, being a rather popular pony, and having a very awesome sister...

The matter of showing his room to his two best friends had turned out...

Unpleasant.

He'd wanted to show off his Raving Robby action figures to them, but they had indeed, burst out laughing at the fact half of his room was dedicated to Bee-Bee dolls and Gem Perfect dolls that-_yes_, were once the property of his mother, grandmother, and even sister. They'd laughed their flanks off, not paid mind to his desperate insistence that Gizmo put up in retaliation, that they were his grandmother's and mother's...

... mostly...

It was... embarrassing to think about even now.

Gizmo was about to say something... short and cutting, that amounted too: 'Your fillyfreind shouldn't have had to _clue you into that_, you know.' When he heard Sharkie shouting from across the playground...

"_You're uppity fillyfoolers! The lot of you! How dare you! Blank flank cowhide rubbish b-"_

"_Don't you talk about Scootaloo that way! Or... or me-o-or apple-"_

"_What. Was. That? Filly. Fooler? Blank flank, I hear all the time, but, __fillyfooler?__ I'll turn you inside out! I'll-"_

"_What, and risk suspension, you moron?"_

"_Why I... Grrr-"_

"_Scootaloo, no!"_

"Oh, horseapples," Marlin muttered, "Sharkie's found himself a fight."

Tiger got to his hooves, falling back onto all four, "We best go help him. Scootaloo's bound to mess him up. ... idiot-Always getting the blank flanks in an uproar-"

Gizmo couldn't bring himself to follow after.

Perhaps... it was the bitterness he was still feeling.

Perhaps, it was the comment.

Perhaps, even, it was the idea of having his nose broken by Scootaloo... again.

He glanced at his flank, eyes on the emptiness it held. It was likely a mix of the three...

* * *

><p>The Cutie Mark Crusaders were having a small meeting before school, deciding amongst themselves who to induct into the group next. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had narrowed down three ponies, Apple Bloom wanting to ask an old friend, and Sweetie Belle knowing of a few ponies who were perfect for the club. Scootaloo had come up with... zip.<p>

There wasn't a single pony she could enlist to the group... not one she could see fitting in well with all the choices on the table. So she'd been leaning back and listening to her friends giggle loudly and chat scheduling. The first meeting for new prospects was the upcoming Friday, and an anxiousness had befallen Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom's approach was different, and change was something Scootaloo didn't take stock in too often. The three original members would be sharing a leadership role, holding events, doing things... they could of been compared to the coltscouts or fillyscouts at this point. Rules, regulations, planned events...

She'd miss just going out on the town and doing everything under the sun while searching for her mark.

Still, Scootaloo figured, she'd still have fun and excitement in the whole ordeal... As for prospects, she was still searching... Stretching, Scootaloo leaned onto the picnic table, grinning lazily as she observed her friends.

Apple Bloom was in good spirits, and had just finished explaining why they'd need all the positions and things she'd been coming up with on the fly. As for Sweetie Belle... there was something off in her expression, as she kept glancing away from Apple Bloom and towards somepony in the distance.

"... Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle eventually piped up, her eyes still somewhere else, "Apple Bloom... that... colt is staring at me... and I think he's coming over here."

Scootaloo took a gander backwards, frowning at the approaching colt. Her frown creased into a scowl after a moment, "It's one of the Card brothers. I'll kick his flank all the way to the Griffin Kingdoms if he's just coming over to _tease_ us..." She growled partially, rather fed up with the antics of his family, "His older brother's worse than him... such morons..."

Sweetie Belle's ears flattened against her head when the colt took a seat by her.

"Oh, uhm. Hello." She slowly said, blinking as the blue colt leaned on her. "Hey, you." He responded, making Sweetie Belle glance at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with a questioning face.

Apple Bloom frowned, then shrugged.

Scootaloo scowled, and asked with a demanding huff, "What do you want, Shark?"

Shark smugly grinned, "I'm just here to talk to the unicorn who was appreciating my... stellar good looks." Sweetie Belle at first had to glance at her two friends, before narrowing down that he could only be talking about her, "Oh..." She said, nervously wishing he would remove his foreleg away from her back, "I... I was just staring because you were staring."

Apple Bloom couldn't help snorting and giggling slightly.

Scootaloo had to admit that the slow forming frown on Shark's face was rather bemusing, as his foreleg swung back to his side in dejection.

"So... my radiance hasn't befuddled you into gazing upon me?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"... my popularity doesn't attract you?"

Sweetie Belle could only giggle at this question and shake her head,

"You're really, really, really-" As Shark leaned in slightly towards Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo felt obliged to defend the other... "Shark, back off, before you get _hurt. _Sweetie Belle's not the _only _filly who can't stand the sight of you."

Shark scowled at Scootaloo, threateningly throwing daggers at her with his eyes. She tossed them right back with a smoldering glare of her own. The two had a private, hateful, little staring contest, that ending consisted of Scootaloo hating the moron more than she already did when he refused to blink, and she did. She then smiled, her pearly white teeth glinting with a unnatural terror.

"..." His glower flattened out, and he muttered, "Whatever, blank flanks. I'd look stupid dating any of you."

Scootaloo snorted, her glare refreshed, frightening smile still on her face, "Like we'd want to date a _cheat_ or a _player_. We'd kick your flank to the curb and laugh all the way home _if you did ask us out. _You only snare fillies who still find card tricks _amusing_. Even a _blank flank_, like me can see past your _sleazy _charm and into the _moron_ oozing from every pore."

Something about how Scootaloo had flat out burned the colt seemingly ticked him off a far bit much-

He raised a hoof and pointed it at her face, half yelling, "_You're uppity fillyfoolers! The lot of you! How __dare__ you?" _Scootaloo puffed up slightly, hopping onto the table with her wings, glaring as he ranted on, "_Blank flank cowhide rubbish bitc-" _Sweetie Belle actually shouted, "Don't you talk about Scootaloo like that!", pushing him off the bench, "Or... or me.. o-or apple-" She ended up stammering after he shot a hateful glower at her.

Scootaloo was actually rather enraged, fluttering calmly off the table to confront him, shoving her snout in his face and snarling back, _"_What. Was. _That_? Filly. _Fooler_? Blank flank, I hear all the time, but, _fillyfooler_? I'll turn you inside out! I'll-"

"What, and risk-" He gleefully asked back, "suspension, you moron?"

After a flat glare, she kicked him the chest, hard. "Why... I-" Through gritted teeth, she growled at him as only a horse could, and kicked him again as he struggled to get up-kicking back at her.

A fury of hoof and tooth, Scootaloo flew at Shark, shouting things and snarling a plenty, even going as far as to start kicking at his friends when they showed up to assist him. The fight was a good one, like the playground hadn't had in quite a long time...

Until a few good teachers got involved. Somepony dragged Scootaloo off of Shark, as well as the two ponies trying to get at her. away from her. Cheerilee calmed Scootaloo down after a long stern talking too, another teacher keeping a firm grip on her, and Mister Sharpie and Miss Chalk were keeping Tiger and Marlin away from Scootaloo... also delivering some sort of speech on the importance of peace to them. Nurse Redheart was making sure that Shark was alright (for the most part).

Scootaloo frowned, but winked at her friends as Miss Cheerilee saw her off to the principal's office... She could see Apple Bloom leading Sweetie Belle off to class, the white unicorn seeming distant, and could also almost hear her friend mutter, "Good Luck."

* * *

><p>"Are you listening, Miss Roo?" The voice asked with her general stern tone, one Scootaloo was quite familiar with.<p>

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, crossing her hooves as she sat in the hard wooden seats of Principal Chide's office, blowing her magenta bangs away from her face. Shifting in her seat, she tried not to be put off by the fact that her mother was about to be called. She stared at the gray-green mare across from her, none to pleased by the situation. It was hardly her fault that the card shark had been cruising for a bruising.

Insulting Sweetie Belle.

Insulting Apple Bloom.

Also, insulting her _personally_.

Jerk.

Why-if they hadn't been at school, she wouldn't have held back.

She might of broken some bones instead of just bruising the idiot and giving him a black eye...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was listening. You're calling my mom. and all." She huffed, before sighing deeply, "Are you going to give me detention, or what, Mrs. Chide?" If she was expelled, her mother would blow a fuse... Her brothers would tease her a bit, until she told them she'd been defending her friend's and her own honor... Detention she could live with.

Detention would be great, actually. Even though she'd have to miss the pre-meet Apple Bloom had scheduled for that afternoon... She could tell her mom she'd been hanging out with the gang, and that Principal Chide had let her go with a warning-that it wouldn't be on her record, or anything. A lie, but all the same...

Sternly the mare appraised her, hard amber eyes searching for something in Scootaloo's eyes.

"This is not the first time you've been found tussling on school rounds, Miss Roo."

Scootaloo snorted, but offered no explanation.

"I, and many of the other teachers, have tried being sympathetic, but this is your third offense, and you almost broke Shark's snout. You've refused to give me a better explanation for why you attacked him other than he was being... a moronic waste of space."

Scootaloo took to ignoring this, favoring to note the few strands of gray and blue now streaking the mint green mane of her principal. "..." Scootaloo couldn't imagine the pony would understand why she'd done what she'd done... The gray mare opened her mouth, eyes sharp, but was interrupted.

"Mrs. Chide..." The intercom interrupted, "If I could borrow a second of your time? ...?"

The principal frowned, but removed herself from her desk. Scootaloo attempted to sneakily stand and follow-but was caught by the words, "Sit back down, Scootaloo. I'm not done talking with you."

Huffily, the filly sat back in her seat, slumping over the principal's desk.

With a glare at the window showing her the outside, she muttered, "Well, _buck_."

* * *

><p>Serene Chide was having difficulty living up to her name, for she felt less and less calm by the minute, distressed by the antics of the school foals, fillies, and colts. Not only was Miss Roo underhoof at the moment, but she still had to talk with three other colt's mothers, smooth out a situation in the lunch room, finish her proposal for Princess Luna and the Education Court, and schedule <em>another<em> anti-bullying seminar for the older students. She was going blue and gray from all the stress on her shoulders, for Celestia's sake!

Luna preserve her... she couldn't handle much more.

She exited her office in a half thankful daze, standing in front of the door to glance about the front office. A colt sat in the waiting chair near her office, kicking his hindquarters nervously, and her secretary was speaking in that soothing tone to the youngling, "Don't worry-Madame Chide isn't as bad as the older colts insist-she's just-"

"Just, what?" She couldn't help but ask, in her flattest voice as she walked over towards the blue and white colt, eying his flank for half a second, and sighed. Her secretary-(Chide had been struggling to remember this one's name, she was new) let out a lout squeak, sputtering quickly, "Just been overworking herself, mam'."

Snorting, she muttered, "Dully noted. ... nice save." Turning towards the pony next to her office, she said, "... Vinyl Gizmo, yes? Or are you... Darling Starlight? You both look alike..."

"Gizmo, madame principal..." He said, with a soft nod. She frowned, "Is there an emergency going on? A particular reason you had to interrupt my meeting?" The title madame principal sounded for some reason, funny to her. She barely contained the amusement in her voice.

The young colt took on a daring, bold look she wasn't used to having students put on their faces... not in front of her. "Yes, ma'am. You should go easy on Scootaloo."

Mrs. Chide blinked at him, staring. After regaining her poise, she asked, "And why is that, Gizmo? If I recall, you run with the three colts she was fighting with." The words didn't make him flinch, but he looked rather uncomfortable being lumped in with Tiger, Marlin, and Shark. She did have them down as trouble makers-and Gizmo had always walked the fine line between a troublesome little colt and an angelic pony...

_Perhaps,_ she thought to herself, _they've gone and done something a step too far for Gizmo..._

Gizmo coughed, "I... I believe Sharkie... Card Shark... he may have insulted her honor with words... not exactly meant for the playground, nor around the younger foals' ears. And not only her honor, but I would ganger a guess he insulted those... other two as well. He also provoked her. Told her she couldn't touch him-or she'd get expelled, or something... Stupid of him... he knew she'd start pummeling him if he said it."

His ears flattened slightly, "You... may not understand, Mrs. Chide-but, Scootaloo doesn't deserve to be expelled, nor sent to detention, I think. Whatever Miss Cheerilee said was probably enough..." He rubbed nervously at his flank, glancing away, "Sharkie's the one most at fault. Even if Scootaloo has too much pride to tell you he was being an utter... " He trailed off after receiving a rather, 'don't-say-that' panicked glance from the secretary.

Humming slightly, as if thinking about it, Mrs. Chide nodded. "Very well. I'll take this into consideration when fitting punishments in for the four of them." She trotted back towards the door of her office, smiling slightly.

Ah, at least there were a few good apples hiding out amongst the rotting.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was considering escaping through the window, when the principal came trotting back in-and she had one hoof out of the window too... and was sort of stuck.<p>

"... Miss Roo."

"... Mrs. Chide." Scootaloo said, leaning backwards, "Your windows are pony-proof." She declared, attempting to make her escape a bit more hilarious. Mrs. Chide smiled brightly, trotting over and tugging the pegasus back into her office.

"Thank you for opening the window a smidgen. Awful things get stuck during the summer months." She said, before a bit more demandingly chimed, "Back to your seat." Scootaloo did just that, indulging in a bit of histrionics, throwing her hooves into the air after she sat, "I just can't win." She sighed bitterly, "My mom is going to kill me."

The principal pulled the phone off the hook, and pushed only three buttons.

Scootaloo sat up straighter and blinked in confusion.

Her mom's work was... it's phone number was a bit longer than three digits.

_Oh, sweet merciful-_

"Miss Sharp, could you send up Tiger to the office? I'm almost done with this one for the moment, and I'm sending her back to you."

_Celestia. _Scootaloo clapped her hooves together, and hid a small smile behind them. There was no bucking way Principal Chide was serious. She could not be getting off scot free for her transgressions against Shark...

As the gray mare placed the phone down, Scootaloo hopped up, fluttering her wings slightly. "I'm free, then?" Mrs. Chide picked up a ruler and pointed it at the girl with a sigh, "Luckily for you, someone made me reconsider suspending you for a week. If I get word of you fighting on school grounds _again_, however..."

She rapped the ruler on the desk, thinking for a moment, "There's always making you scrape all the gum from the underside of every desk in the school for a detention. Then I'll have you scrub the chalk boards, clean the all of the windows and the clock, I think..."

Scootaloo nodded slightly, "Promise, Mrs. Chide, promise, I won't let you down. Awesome!"

She dashed out of the door, feeling rather giddy. Maybe, Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle had convinced Mrs. Chide of her ... well, her innocence. Or at least convinced her to go easy on the pegasus. Cheerfully she glanced about the office, expecting to see a hint of white or yellowish olive hanging out in the office...

But, all she got a glimpse of was of a bur of blue and white exiting the office... a familiar blue colt obscured by the glass walls of the office.

* * *

><p>Sharkie, Marlin, and Tiger had figured out he was the "double-crossing-rat" who'd managed to get Scootaloo off the hook. Unlike her, the three had double detention, and would be breaking their backs for Principal Chide for two weeks.<p>

They were not pleased, not pleased one bit.

Acting in response to his "betrayal", they had told him he was now "totally an outcast", "we only kept you around for the wicked parties, dude" and that "we should of thrown you out of our gang after we saw all those _stupid dolls_." That was some time during lunch when he'd been stupid enough to show up at the lunch table they all and the popular crowd hung out at. Frankly, it had taken every thing he had not to throw a punch at Sharkie and call him out on his utter "bullhorseapples", and walk cooly home in the wake of a dozen stares, filly and colt alike wondering how he kept his composure. He had almost laughed at the idiot he himself had been by keeping around old friends that _weren't_ really friends any longer. Almost.

He'd been a bit busy maniacally grinning and breathing in a shaken pain.

For they had also given him a parting gift...

A black eye to match Sharkie's.

Lovely.

Great.

What was he going to tell his Grandmother?

Gizmo rubbed at his face, wondering if his sister kept any spares pairs of her sunglasses about the house... Because he needed to cover up the glaringly bad injury after he put ice to it. He'd walked home, perhaps a bit too slow to keep his face from swelling slightly, and it was not going to be pleasant fixing the injury up.

He pushed the front door to his house open, stumbling slightly as he entered, and barely remembering to close the door behind himself.

"Come on, Vinyl Duckie Gizmo-" He deadpanned aloud for himself, trying to get to the fridge, "You've had worse happen. R-right?" Shakily he sucked in a breath of air, "Broken ribs, faulty joints after a bad fall down the stairs. This is... this... it's nothing."

He wasn't doing so well.

It was the loss of friends that was breaking the colt down, more so than the purpling blackened eye.

For so long he'd been a fool hanging around the three other colts, his "best friends" since foalagarden, even though they'd drastically changed and started to drift from Gizmo. He'd known he didn't fit in. He was a earth-colt with his head on straight, straight-as-an-arrow convictions in life, a different perspective of fame, popularity, and fortune than the rest of his so called friends.

Well, his ex-friends.

He slumped in a kitchen chair, dropping a bag of ice onto the table. After a moment, Gizmo leaned onto it, shutting his eyes, and taking in a breath, "I can do so much better."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo stared with conviction at the little two floor, rounded, totally awesome house that stood on Carrot Corner. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom flanked her sides, looking slightly confused at the place Scootaloo insisted that they needed to head off to. "Not to be pressin', Scootaloo, but why are we here?"<p>

Sweetie Belle nodded, recognizing the lawn decor and house immediately, "Why are we at Vinyl Scratch's house? She's outta town, I think..." Scootaloo stopped a hoof, grinning wildly at her two friends. "Why _else_ would I ask out meeting to be in front of some random house in the middle of Ponyville?" She questioned, half rhetorically.

Apple Bloom sat there for a moment, glancing from Scootaloo to the house before remarking, "I don't recon' I know."

Sweetie Belle searched her mind for a long moment, before exclaiming excitedly, "Oh! Oh! I know! Scratch has a little brother! He doesn't have his cutie mark yet!"

Scootaloo nodded, and smiled slightly... "That's right. I'd been at a sortaaa... stalemate with you two... I just really haven't been able to think of a good pony for the group, see?" She pointed to the house, and proudly nodded, "I now, I owe him a favor, and I think he'll really fit in."

Apple Bloom perked up, "You wanta ask 'im to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

The pegasus took in a deep breath, and nodded, "Yeah. That'd be really cool, if you'd let me." They started towards the front door, Sweetie Belle holding her basket close.

"Shoot, if you're sure, I'm sure. It's like Applejack says, I gotta trust my friends, right?" The earth pony said, following after, "Ain't nothing we can't do if I place mah' faith in ya'll two..."

Scootaloo sheepishly grinned at this, shrugging slightly at the other filly's well placed words. She pressed her hoof against the ringer, and listened to an eight-bit melody chime reverberate all around them.

* * *

><p>Gizmo pressed the black and purple sunglasses against his snout, ignoring that they were almost too big for his face. Frankly, he looked rather funny with them on, but they easily hid his eyes from the world. Just like his sister did at times...<p>

He took a deep breath and snorted slightly. What was he bugging out about? Gizmo pulled the toy he'd left on the table that morning off the table, inspecting the box once more. He had boxes to reshuffle. Toys to make! A new music box to get to work on, for his sister's return.

It was no time to get watery eyed and over think the situation... it was time to take action and build _hay_ of a lot of things in the wake of destruction. He had a dozen ideas invading his mind, and he wasn't about to let them slip away because of _one_ horrendously bad day...

About to prance up the stairs with all of his ideas, hooves itching to get a hold of a drafting pencil, he found himself pausing at the bottom of them. Ringing in his ears was the tune his sister had rigged up to the doorbell.

He groaned. "Nooo. Noooo. Neighhhhh. Aughhh-" He dazedly hiccuped, not quite... in his right mind. Stomping a hoof, he tossed his boxed toy onto his head, going back for the door. His grandmother was rather... _early_, if she'd been supposedly arriving early. So, Gizmo was just praying to Celestia it wasn't anyone he didn't want _anything_ to do with.

Cause he'd punch them and tell them they were jerks and could go bu-

Throwing open the door, he froze, and fell to his hindquarters. The sunglasses on his face nearly slipped as he stared at the three fillies at the door. "Uhhhhhh-" He flattened his ears against his skull, and shut his mouth to keep it from blurting out anything stupid.

After a moment, he barely managed to ask, "... can I help you ladies?"

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhhhhhh-" Scootaloo blinked at him, unsure of why he looked so... hilarious-until she realized he was sporting his sister's glasses. "... can I help you ladies?"<p>

Proudly, the pegasus nodded, taking the invitation to speak with out hesitation, "Actually, I believe we can help you. Since, you know, I owe you one. Can we come in and talk?" The blue colt's ears further pulled back, as he thought about it. With a small, definite sigh, he nodded.

"Come on in. I suppose my room's better for talking. Then I can multitask." Oddly enough, he seemed a bit abrasive, though Scootaloo figured something had occurred to make him act slightly... different that she'd viewed him as. Motioning to her friends, with something of a smile, she trotted in after him.

He was balancing a box atop his head, the colorful box displaying a red robot behind it's clear plastic coating and cardboard holding... Scootaloo found it sort of cool, though she wasn't sure what sort of robot it was. She was more into plush creatures, wonderbolt action figures, and the... _little,_ tiny, mini-cars that were so hard to keep up with...

Not that she'd admit she was still into toys... not.. such foalish or coltish toys, anyway...

"Cool robot." She decided to go with, playing it cool.

"..." Gizmo's eyes drifted up to it, a spark igniting behind them, "He's a prototype... A Flamin' Fightin' Robby Robot... he's supposed to transform into a firetruck, I think..." Scootaloo tilted her head as she climbed the stairs, "Robby Robot? My brother has a few of those... got a green one and a purple one last winter celebration."

"Goblin Grappler and Princess Pirate Punch." The blue pony immediately said, ears slightly more eased, "They're... cool, I suppose. Part of the Fantasy Set." He paused after they'd climbed the stairs, turning towards a door, "... uh..."

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom called from half ways up the stairs, "..."

Gizmo, acting rather shifty, seemed to have realized a flaw in his idea.

"... My room is... messy?"

Scootaloo snorted, pushing him forward slightly with a grin, "My brother's rooms are likely twenty-times worse. Apple Bloom has a big brother, and Sweetie Belle's seen my big brother Slide's room. It's cool. My room's always messy..."

"Uhhhh... right... then." Gizmo sighed, ears once again showing his melancholy. He pushed his door open, and walked in-clapping once.

The lighted flickered on-and he went to putting the robot into a place amongst the others.

His guests sat either in the doorway or the front of the room, looking rather star struck.

Gizmo's room was a feat that a toy store would be proud of, feeling more like a enclosed row of shelves that showed off rows, and rows of toys that were both boxed and unboxed. It was like walking into a panorama of toys... with a few bedroom objects scattered in.

The walls, what remained of them, were a deep shade of midnight blue, with little blue stars painted all over them, and they were lined with shelf after white metal shelf, and each shelf held their own toys. There were so many, and so much variety, Scootaloo was having trouble believing she hadn't walked into a toy store. There was a white and blue race car bed, that Scootaloo noted reminded her of her own bed, and a large amount of stuffed animals strewn about it, so many that they were invading a free corner of the room. There was also a large black desk, that had a number of toys invading it, blueprints, and several mechanical parts upon it...

The only chair in the room was now occupied by Gizmo, who was watching them... oddly... and... fearfully?

Scootaloo took a moment to turn about, so she could fully get a grip on all the toys. Beanie Babes, Wonderbolt action figures, Robby Robots, clown-in-the-boxes, music boxes, Celestia porcelain figurines, G.I. Joey action figures, yo-yo's, toy, rubber ducks, Bee-Bee dolls, remote controlled things, Lehhgo Logs, porcelain pony dolls, puzzles, balls, Gem Perfect dolls, train models...

And, many other toys she could only guess at, they were so odd.

Scootaloo paused.

... Gizmo was... sporting a lot of... girl toys as well as boy toys.

Though, Scootaloo was never one to keep to gender roles.

"... cool. Very, very cool." She spouted, taking one more glance about, before clearing her throat, "Though, admire your collection, we are not here to do..."

"This is sorta' immaculate' fer a messy room." Apple Bloom brought up, slightly more coherent after a moment.

Both comments actually made Gizmo smile slightly. Which gave Scootaloo enough push to move forward.

"We, The Cutie Mark Crusaders..." Scootaloo inhaled, "And I personally, would like to extend an offered invitation to join our ranks." She smiled, flexing her wings slightly as Sweetie Belle skipped forward, offered him three sheets of colored paper, which he took, and placed an apple on his desk.

After a moment, Gizmo laid the papers out against his desk, picking up a small intricate screw driver. "..." He began work on something-a small circular disk and a pile of loose screws. "... why?" He asked, his eyes sweeping over the papers, as he worked at the metal without even gazing at it.

Scootaloo retracted her wings, mulling the question over, "Because... I want to."

"..."

She puffed up slightly, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are important to me. Very important. See-" Making a motion, the orange pegasus took to her soap box, "I'm not good a the whole _mushy_ thing, but I want the best for this group. I can see you fitting in with us, and with other ponies that might be joining. You're _cool._ You helped me out, and I'm grateful. So, this is my way of saying all that: That you're cool. And we should hang. And... yeah. That sounds right'. We'll be twenty percent cooler with me and you there." She puffed up her wings slightly, crossing her hooves and shrugging slightly. "Bein'... cool n' all."

"Ah." He muttered, holding up an odd looking silver box, before turning towards them in his chair, his face an oddly pleased one, "... then I'll consider it."

"Really?" Scootaloo half hollered, earning giggles from Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. "I mean-that's cool, dude. Really cool of you. Thanks' for considering." She attempted to smooth over, "Digging the decor... but, we've should probably bounce... lots of pre-planning to do..."

Gizmo was toying with the box and the contraption he'd just put together.

"Uh-huh. It was nice meeting you, girls..."

Apple Bloom chuckled, "I guess we'd best be on our way, then..." She nudged Scootaloo slightly, "See you on Friday, if you decide to come."

"Delighted to meet you," Hummed Sweetie Bell, pushing Scootaloo along with Apple Bloom, "I like the blonde ponies... with all the dresses..."

Apple Bloom gave up with pushing Scootaloo out after a moment, seeing a look on the pegasus' face she wasn't used to seeing. "Ah', Ah see. Right, then. C'mon on, Sweetie Belle. To the tree house! Scootaloo's gunna catch up with us..."

There was a flick of cape and clack of hooves as the two left, Scootaloo leaning on the air delicately as she stared at Gizmo. The earth pony, had forgotten she was there nearly, busy fixing up the busted music box on his desk. He muttered and frantically toyed with it, screw drivers, tiny wrenches, and tools of all sorts coming into play.

He didn't even notice Scootaloo steal the glasses off his muzzle... not before his vision became a shade less purple, and it was almost easier to see with his good eye. Blinking, the colt glanced up at her-now aware that she hadn't left, and was trying very hard to flit above his head. She held the glasses up, waving them at him. She was also staring at his squinting black eye.

"..." The stretch of silence proved to be rather... distressful for him.

Scootaloo just hung there, until her wings brought her back down with a slight thud, and she leaned on his chair instead of the air, still observing the glint the glasses made in the light.

"Consider our offer a little harder." She said, "Cause those jerks don't deserve your time, never did... and you deserve _better_ than secluding yourself in here. Awesome as it is. ... and we'll welcome you with open hooves, Gizmo. You're a good kid. You've just got a bad reputation..."

She let the glasses fall on his desk with a small clatter of glass and plastic, muttering, "Like... me." She tucked her front hooves closer to her, as if she had them in pockets. She began to trot out, but paused, "... Frozen slice of eggplant would fix that right up, by the way'." She called, before strolling right out his door.

* * *

><p>Gizmo leaned against his desk, staring at the glasses she'd left on his desk.<p>

"..."

He scowled slightly, "Why didn't I think of frozen eggplant?" He muttered, rolling his chair slightly back and forth. It was an old mare's remedy he should of remembered right away, but nope, he'd gone for ice.

Poking at the glasses with a hindquarter, he thought carefully.

"I thought she couldn't fly," He huffed, still not fully his... calm collected self.

After picking up a screwdriver, Gizmo let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair and letting his legs fall off his desk.

He'd _think_ about it, then... he'd _think_ about changing gears and joining their group. Think about it... didn't mean he'd be joining.

Stupid Scootaloo.

Silly music box.

Taking a bite of the apple on his desk, he twirled his screwdriver and drove the tool into the music box's inner workings. With a huff, and a growing smile, he found himself quite content with the working silence, and the idea of finding a place amongst real... friends.

* * *

><p>Ah, -stretches- nothing like a finished chapter and a cup of green tea, huh?<p>

... D. What-what... not? Olive...?

I always gotta explain' to the world...

/facepalm

she's olive, so olive, it hurts-

it hurts ness, whyyyy-whywhywhy...

okay, time to get into some trouble:

Random Remarker #1: ... Hold up a bottle of extra virgin olive oil to your TV next time Apple Bloom is up there. CAUSE THAT PONY IS CLEARLY OLIVE COLORED BY MY STANDARDS, see? ... -coughs- If I may be so bold as to call her olive colored'. olive is sort of a blanket term for... greenish yellows and darker greens? No matter how much Apple Bloom is on the side of yellowish...

She strikes as a very light olive, or perhaps a lizard-like lemon.

Or peachy-yellow-green. Geez.

... I'm far too... greek, somewhere in my blood, I fear. Perhaps, a bit purple in my prose, alright?

Do enlighten me though... What color _is_ Apple Bloom, if not olive-oil green-yellow...

peachy-pie-purple... yellow...

Then I'll have somepony rectify the situation-

maybe.

I'll make a meme of it.

"Apple Bloom not Olive.

Apple Bloom Pink!"

...

...

I regret nothing! olive is olive is pale yellowish. ... ; Hee.

iPinkNinja: =3 Agreed wholeheartedly.

Well, it's sort of going to be an equal mix bag. I have two other original ponies trotting in, and two that are hovering in the background of the show as well. You're only going to be meeting three more of those though...

Not a problem. ^-^

Thanks for reviewing/criticizing color choices/subscribing to the story, guys. =D As a rainicorn, colors are my specialty. As is rain... but, that's another chapter...

I hope you like ponies.

I hope you like them a lot.

...

Next week, on Destined Crusaders,

Queens.

Home schooling!

A hard sale...

Scootaloo doesn't punch anypony! ... I think.

More music!

Until next time, I'm your host, Penn & Paper.

Thanks for readin', bronies~

Reviews = super... superrr happy rainicorns!


	4. of ebony and ivory

chapter three - _Of ebony and ivory..._

The sky was ablaze with thousands of paper lanterns, a summer festival celebrating the light of the sun and moon in harmony supplying the beautiful glowing lights. Every city, town, and little village was sending them off en mass, letting them float as high as the candles within them kept them airborne. The city of Cloudsdale was known for producing lanterns made of clouds and remaining flecks of summer sunshine, so that the smooth white lanterns floated off into space. She'd always, as a little filly, mistaken the lanterns as being for... her.

The Celebration of Light coincided with her birthday, and it always made her feel special-to be born upon a day filled with so much light, a foal of the midnight moon and breathtaking candle light. Her mother, Copper Key had always called her a miracle foal, a beautiful filly born of an old mare who didn't think she had it in her for a fifth child. Ebon Key was born upon the thirtieth of August, as the lanterns from below began to dance around Cloudsdale, the strike of twelve.

Ebon dipped about the lights, stretching her wings out while avoiding the marvelous lights. The holiday was her favorite of the entire year, better than Cloudsdale's Winter Wrap Up, Summer Sun Festival, Yearly Cloud Whitening, or even the Final Freeze. Even Cloudsdale's Best Young Flyer Competition didn't get as much attention and anticipation from her as The Celebration of Light did. She loved the small bit of warmth that the millions of candles gave the cold near fall air, how they signaled the transition of summer to fall.

Ebon let out a warm breath to the chilly air, watching one of the candles steal it away as she glided among a small swarm of them. She wasn't supposed to fly among them, for though many of the lanterns were warded against catching ablaze or against hurting ponykind, just as many of them weren't. It was a ticklish thrill, to fly amongst the fragile creations of others, amongst the flame and blackened sky.

The young filly was due back in Cloudsdale before eight-when her own birthday party began... on a patio against the stars, lanterns, and thin clouds. Ebon grinned at the thought of the cake her grandma had baked, the chocolate frosted carrot cake had been calling her name all day. It was so close-she could taste it. Then there would be presents too!

She was hopeful for something to keep her hair out of her eyes when flying, a poster of Mod Podge (a soon to retire member of the Wonderbolts), and maybe a few new sheets of music for her to play upon her grandmother's grand piano.

Gray eyes carefully scanning the crowded sky, she decided it was time to head back to her house, still dancing amongst the lights as she found a place to land. The dark clouds on the outskirts of Cloudsdale looked just perfect for a landing, a scattered few lightning bugs lighting the dark topside of the cloud.

Flapping her wings broadly, she swept a few lanterns away from herself, then the pegasus grinned broadly at the clear sky. Without hesitation she sped down to her landing pad, leaving a streak of white lightning in her path. She landed softly on the clouds, holding up her chin proudly for the lighting bugs.

After a moment, she frowned, her footing feeling... unsteady on the dark clouds underhoof.

The clouds fell from under her, and her wings were already tucked tightly against her side.

She watched herself fall, then noticed bits and pieces of Cloudsdale dropping out of the sky alongside her. To her horror-when she pulled her wings out from under her, she smashed into several lanterns, their frail forms smashed by her saving roll. The candles inside them jumped, spitting hot wax and fire at her, some simply smacking her and falling away. Cloudsdale was falling faster, pieces of it plummeting and smashing pegasi against the surface... keeping them from escaping.

Ebon's heart began to race when her eyes caught _her_ house falling from the sky. Tearily she tore through the sudden pain to flick her wings up and down, smacking lanterns away, caring little for the burn of candle and the sound of tearing paper and sticks. She raced towards the little cottage, wings aching, heart willing her on. She was nothing but a blur of nothing against the night sky, tail showing her shaky, zigzag motions.

"Mom! Dad! Grammy! _Ivory! Iron! Bronze! Pitch!_"

_Nononono-_

Her mind panicked when she couldn't turn fast enough to avoid an oncoming obstacle.

She smacked into a large paper lantern, hot wax sloshing onto her face.

The tiny pony's eyes fluttered shut, her wings became lax, and she herself once again began to fall out of the sky.

* * *

><p>The elder, now far more cynical pegasus sat up in her bed, bringing a hoof over her heart. Grumbling loudly, she threw a pillow at something, haughtily regarding the ... nightmare. The day was slowing showing at the edges of her room, and as much as she'd of loved to sleep off the sheer adrenaline now pulsing through her system, she <em>simply<em> wasn't a pony who let her hours in the sun go to waste. Pushing a few white ringlets of her mane out of her gray eyes, the charcoal black pegasus escaped from her bed.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she mumbled, "Princess Luna, I would appreciate more truth to my nightmares, please. Less psychological symbolism." It was a somewhat bitter, hopeful, yet joking wish, if not really directly aimed at the night's regent. Luna, after all was not in charge of dreams, as far as Ebon knew. Just wishes. It was just... the pegasus was growing restless and tired of walking amongst unwanted memories in dreams, falsified or true as they might of been.

With a yawn, she appraised the crinkles and curls of her ringlets and her own tired expression in a wall mirror, before deciding it wasn't worth it to comb the mop of ringlets... simply shoving a red headband against her forehead to keep the curls from invading her vision. She stared herself down, and winced for a moment. Trotting away from the mirror, and shoving the door open, she was hit with the smell of cooking herbs. Mint and thyme permeated the air, tantalizing Ebon to trot down the stairs of the small house.

The house was a shabby "fix-er-up-er"... one that had been bought in desperation by her elder brothers, a ragged two story house that several ponies had died tragically in trying to _fix_. It was more than enough to have Ebon rushing downstairs every morning to make sure what was left of her family was alright. Not that her dreams helped.

The kitchen was something Ivory Key refused to change, the tacky, odd, and "kiskitchy" aspect of the kitchen he had taken an immediate liking too, as he wasn't in his right mind anymore. The dirty and cracked ceramic cream orange tiles, the pastel white and green walling, whitewashed wooden table, and orange refrigerator pleased the stark white bodied pony immensely. Ebon trotted as calmly as she could into the kitchen, her own color-scheme contrasting oddly with the rest of the room.

Her brother was just as odd, with his white coat and short black mane, ... and a pink "Kiss da' chef" apron tied backwards to his frame. His cutie mark was hidden neatly under the drape of the frilly apron, a pair of chess pieces, the black king defeated and on it's side, and the outline of the white queen in gray hovering over it. He was slaving over the complicated oven, and hardly noticed when Ebon peeked over his shoulders to get a look at breakfast.

Scrambled herbs, fried buckwheat toast, and... something weird bubbling in a pot. Hot carob? She hoped not. Iron's "ban on chocolate" had not fared well with her or Ivory when he had instated it, his reasons being: 'chocolate is expensive, we are on a tight budget as it is'...

He had dropped it of late, thankfully, but there was still a bundle of ripe carob for Ivory to work with.

"Hot Chocolate! Iron's off his chocolate ban! A celebratory pot was well needed." Ivory cheered, magically waving his spatula about with a vivid purple energy, breaking her concentration and getting her to jump in flighty fright. She hovered slightly above the white unicorn with a heavy flap of her wings, blinking under the cheery purple gaze of her brother. "You were staring for a while." He said with a slick grin, turning back to the oven, "I thought I should amend your questioning gaze! New game on the table. Paper too. Iron's still snoring. Hee."

After a silent moment, she landed, mumbling, "... yes. Thanks." Ebon did a few things before she started her homeschooling tapes, she had breakfast, she played a game of chess against Ivory, and she read the _Pony Gazette,_ one of the more interesting papers in Ponyville. Of course, she and Iron would often grapple over getting the paper before the other-as he enjoyed the stocks and news of Cloudsdale, and she loved the funnies and the overblown serious articles on the state of ponydom. Ivory liked the crosswords, but he was polite enough to wait until his siblings were done fighting over the paper to sneakily retrieve it. Ebon gleefully sat down at the kitchen table, snatching the newsprint up.

She shoved a white pawn forward two spaces, before getting lost in the headlines.

Iron showed up at the table when Ivory began dishing breakfast out on plates, and the pegasus gave a half smile momentarily when he saw his sister hidden behind the paper, ten pages deep in the newsprint. The rust colored pegasus took his time sitting down, and three plates were placed on the table.

"I'm finished with this rag-" Ebony mumbled while setting the paper down, then glancing at the progress of her chess game. Ivory always had the clear upper hand, he had an affinity and gift for the game after all. She pouted at the set up, having a bad feeling that if she moved any of her pieces, she'd loose one important to her strategy.

She mulled her next move over a bite of toast, frowning at the board.

Her brothers began a conversation as she shoved her queen behind a castle, "So, how's work at the shop going~?" Ivory hummed, carelessly moving a pawn forward with his magic. "..." Iron shrugged slightly, "First time we've had a royal commission. Princess Celestia wants armor for her sister's guard. ... I hope I don't screw up when they arrive during that festival..." He tapped his fork on the table, before digging into his scrambled herbs, "... Boss is ragged with all the prep, cost, and shipping involved. Princesses are supplying... a lot. It's all quality. I hope I can turn it into something amazing for Miss Luna's soldiers..."

Ebon glanced at them, pressing her attack forward on the board, pawn to take a bishop, to free up an opportunity to strike. She winced ever so slightly, realizing she was sitting next to her brother's bad side, and she narrowly averted her eyes away from the scared tissue and missing wing, her eyes briefly meeting his cutie mark. Depicted was a molten cauldron containing a red hot metal, that was being poured out into a key mold.

Iron was good with metals, precious metals, gems, he was handy with a forge and hammer. Even in Cloudsdale, he'd been making keys, nails, high-class horse shoes, and melting statues for the town under an old blacksmith pony's wings. Though, she hadn't heard anything of him being _in charge_ of actually working out the armor. She mulled this over, and figured this was where he had gotten a bonus at work.

Thus, she took a sip of her hot chocolate, the unbanning of hot chocolate.

Iron picked up the paper, as Ivory prattled, "That's right-those festivals Princess Celestia is putting together, for Luna, right? To welcome her back, all over the kingdom. We're going to have one soon, right?" Ivory bounced in his seat for a moment, glancing at the chess board, "We'll all have to attend, in our little black ties-"

"It's not... formal, though, it is rather edging close to the Celebration of Light," Iron said, glancing over his paper, "It's just a simple little parade in the dark. Something the schools are going to do shimmery floats in, and groups are going to preform at. Bet you anything the Wonderbolts-"

Ebon ignored the name with ease, as she was long over her obsession with them since her favorite members retired, or was at least denying her love of them, "-will be on tour doing the events as they happened. They showed up in Cloudsdale, Hoofington, and Canterlot, from what I remember, already..."

Ivory shoved a knight forward, threatening Ebon's king. Ebon threw her gaze over the board, and pouted. She toppled her own king, before calmly returning to demolishing her breakfast with a sudden, bored and flat gusto. She did this when she wasn't pleased with the results of something, ate and ran. Right to her next activity.

"That's all well and lovely." She said flatly when she cleared her plate, shoving it forward slightly, "Have a good day at The Foundry, Iron." Her flatness was a step above the usual attitude she hovered around, something between a frozen dinner and an angry polar bear...

Attempting to stand, she found herself caught off guard when her brother lightly punched her arm, "Bye, Ebb." Ebon wrinkled her nose in a unpleased frown, quickly escaping the room to the living room, settling down at the large occupant filling up a fourth of the room.

She flexed a hoof over the ivory and ebon keys, breathing deeply.

A song to get away from it all... She thought hard, closing her eyes, harkening back to better days when she had someone by her side.

Angel Kisses, by Thad Fillyscella.

She pressed her hooves to the keys, after adjusting the sound, dancing lightly across them.

Ebon lost herself to the music.

* * *

><p>Unaware she was playing her hooves to the marrow, knee deep in a piano heavy symphony piece, somepony interrupted her, lightly shaking her. "Ebon..."<p>

The black pegasus shook her head, blinking as she pulled her hooves away from the keys on a sour and heavy note. "..." She turned towards him, her brother's look between sad and serious, "Hmn?" She asked, itching to finish the piece she was in the middle of. Ivory frowned at her, waving a hoof at her. He pointed towards one of the clocks in the room, and she blinked her stupor away.

Lamely, she said, "Whoops." The clock on the wall indicated it was _twelve o'clock_, meaning she had not only lost her self in the music, she had been playing the old piano for at least five hours. With a nervous smile, she realized this meant she was behind on her school work... which was all sitting in a useless pile on her desk in her room. This also meant she had _five hours_ of sheet music.

Huh.

"Whoops." Echoed Ivory, glancing away, "I thought you had one of your ipod mixes on upstairs. I should of checked on you sooner... known it was you... your style." His eyes glanced lazily out the window, before he trotted towards a desk in the small living room. Humming, he pulled out a string pouch-and began magically siphoning bits into it from ... space, it seemed. Ivory did that.

A lot of unicorns did.

Or, she thought they did...

It was _weird_...

He placed the pouch of bits on the piano, nudging Ebon off the piano bench with a whinny. "Go get yourself some lunch. Get out of the house for a while." He said with a smile, "If something's on your mind, you walk and walk and walk... and talk to the sky~"

Ebon carefully considered it, gracefully picking up the pouch with the tip of one of her wings, letting it roll towards the center when she bent her wing, and grabbed it with her teeth. "... Thank you."

Her brother snorted, making a funny noise with his lips as he trotted back into the kitchen.

Smiling slightly, and with a free pass to escape her math and science learning, she trotted out the door, and was closing it when she heard him shout, "OH, Bring your brothers back some cookies, kiddo!"

* * *

><p>Forty bits. A considerably hefty amount of money, but it was more than enough for a quick, cheep, and delicious lunch at Sugarcube Corner. ... as well as enough to buy those cookies Ivory liked, peppermint sugar twists. Ebon disliked the fact she was headed out at the same time all the elementary and high schoolers were let out of school, but figured it she could easily avoid attracting attention as a lone pony, being a nearly full grown pony who looked adult enough to be eating by herself at an eatery such as the Sugarcube Corner.<p>

She oozed a flat, unapproachable air anyway, somewhat snooty in her actions. Head held high, snout to the air, and eyes only for her destination. The filly walked into the overly pink bakery with a small barely audible hum of a jazz tune on her lips, trotting up to the thankfully empty counter. The bakery was filled with talkative ponies, old and young, eating lunches, or waiting for them with red numbers placed on their tables, all talking with each other.

Ignoring them, she quietly tapped the bell on the counter, not seeing Miss or Mister Cake.

Their... ward? Daughter, perhaps guest, Pinkie Pie instead came out of the kitchen, dancing about with her fur matted with flour and brown sugar. She stopped at the counter, and greeted her with an energy far beyond a mortal pony, "Well, hiya there! Welcome to Sugarcube Corn-" The pink pony let out a loud, audible gasp at the sight of Ebon, whom had never really been introduced to Pinkie Pie.

Then the pink pony barreled into the kitchen.

Everypony in the little bakery was now... _staring_ at her.

... Ebon pulled back slightly, smiling nervously at a few ponies in an attempt to get them to _stop staring at her_. Feeling mightily uncomfortable with the curious gazes of several ponies, she cleared her throat, and rang the service bell again, praying for one of the Cakes.

Luckily Mrs. Cake trotted out, rather flustered looking and also half flour coated, and shoved the mop she was holding against the back wall, "Oh! Oh, sorry about the wait, dear-"

"It's alright." Ebon mumbled, eyes glancing behind the pony to assure the pink creature wasn't about to come back out barreling towards her with a knife (an odd thought), and gave a half smile, "Looks busy. Can I get a spinach and radish quiche and vanilla shake for here, and ... a dozen peppermint sugar twists, half a dozen chocolate chip, and half dozen raspberry chocolate tarts to take home?" She was glancing at the menu to confirm the price in her mind, thirty-five bits.

Several ponies had turned back in their seats, but Ebon could still feel a few odd pairs on her back. She ignored them in favor of Mrs. Cake's gentle smile, "Course dear, let me just get this down. You'll have to wait for your quiche and the raspberry chocolate tarts dear. Pinkie's eat all those, the silly goose, and blew the kitchen up nearly trying to figure out how to make them-" She scribbled delicately with the pencil in her mouth after saying as much, writing the order down, "What's your name dear?"

With out pause, the black pegasus uttered, "Ebon Key, mam'..."

Mrs. Cake nodded, scribbling this down and writing a number next to it, then trotted over to the milkshake machine with a hum.

Ebon pulled the pouch of bits from her side with a similar hum, counting out her bits on the counter, leaving the thirty five gleaming pieces on the smooth glass surface. Mrs. Cake came back with a smile, setting down the red number plate of five and a tall milkshake glass. "That'll be-"

The mare paused, glancing quickly at the counter. With a masterful eye, in a few seconds she cheerfully smiled, and swept the bits into the cash register, "Thank you dear~ It'll be a just a while. Find yourself a nice seat, Ebon."

Ebon nodded, taking the number between her teeth and tugging the milkshake into her hooves. She glanced around as Mrs. Cake went back into the back, searching for a free table. She found one in a darker corner, and walked over to it. Placing down her drink and number, Ebon eased into her seat, sipping at the shake once she settled down. Her emotions were now ridged, and her expression cold.

... though, her shake was delicious.

It wasn't long before some pony had the actual _nerve_ to saunter up to her table and sit down, two fillies obviously younger than her sitting across from her-with erie pixie smirks. She stared right through them, drinking her drink. "As I told you, Silver Spoon," One remarked with a superior air, "About my mother pitying _blank flanks?_ This is one of them. How sad that my father had to tell her the _tragic tale-_"

Ebon could of gagged on her drink and snorted it out at them-it was a reflex she caught before it happened, thankfully, and she continued to ignore the two. She kept her temper however, coldly regarding the two. She recognized the pinkish... magenta foal as the daughter of her brother's boss, and the other... was likely a friend of the pink idiot.

"Oh, boo-hoo." She sneered, "The blank flank lost almost all her family in an accident. Boo. Hoo. She can't go to _normal_ school, oh, she's far to traumatized, oh~"

She actually found herself staring flatly at them. Was the pink idiot trying to provoke her?

It... wasn't a very good attempt.

She herself hated sympathizers.

"Stays at home and plays piano, does her homework, frowns at everyone, has no _friends. _Boohoo... Has been tragically removed from everything, oh, doesn't even have a mark because of _all this, boohoo, _I bet." She snorted in disgust, "My mother can be _so_ molly-cotton-headed, as the saying goes. Don't you agree Silver Spoon?"

Silver Spoon opened her mouth, adjusting her glasses. She was about to say something, but Ebon interrupted her with a chilly chortle as her eyes searched their eyes.

Ebon snorted, sipping at her shake, and tossing her mane slightly as she waved her hoof dismissively, "Well, I do agree, your mother must be an _idiot._" She cheerfully said, combating the pink one with ease, watching her surprised face, "But not as big of a moron as you are, I must say. At least she has the good sense to talk about people _behind_ their backs where they can't call the other on their horseapples. I wonder if she finds you as big of a _trampy_ little easily influenced Bee-Bee doll, as I do. Probably does, you window dressing."

She tapped her nearly empty glass against the table, humming a refrain of a jaunty piano piece. After she finished it, she glanced back up at the two, watching the other girl's hot, angry scowl, and her friend's warning glance. The pink pony simply didn't have a response for being called grown up words, and plastic. "What? Are you still here, Two-Tone Tiara Tramp and Rusty Old Spoon?" She inquired without a hint of emotion, before glaring at them, "I _think_ you should go back to your table, tell your friends you're a failure as bullies, and get back to talking about _fashion_, tramps. Shoo. Don't bother ponies _you can't handle._"

That comment earned her a loud, angry remark, "Why I _never._ If my coltfreind was here-"

Ebon snorted at that, "He'd have the good sense to drag you off, sweetheart.", and with that waved them off. Silver Spoon dragged the pink one away by the front leg, huffily realizing it would turn to fist-a-cuffs if she didn't drag her off. The black pegasus waved at them as they went, a hint of amusement to her face as she happily bid them adieu. There was a lot of chatter from the tables now, and Ebon slowly reflected on her work. She could hear at least one of them crying-

Joyous, another Bee-Bee down for the count. That was seven down in Cloudsdale and one down in Ponyville. She half smiled, closing her eyes, before she let a realization sink in. ... tar and feather her, she was going to either be in _so much trouble_, seeing as it was likely the pink idiot would tell her papa that Ebon had ... verbally assaulted? her... As the little idiot seemed the type to hold both a grudge and a score against 'blank flanks'.

Ebon hoof-faced slightly, wincing. Either she was in trouble, or her bother was likely to be put off the armor project _and_ she'd feel either guilty or get in massive trouble. Well. Horseapples. She leaned back in her seat, listening to the buzz in the cafe.

Where was her lunch?

* * *

><p>Scootaloo seriously wanted to clap for the pegasus who had just sent <em>Diamond freaking Tiara<em> back to her table crying on Silver Spoon's shoulder and wailing about "_I'm not, I'm not, my mother wouldn't-"_ in another pony's arms. The group of overly popular ponies had all purposely sat at the table next to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and had been jeering and snickering loudly at them during their meeting/lunch. Apple Bloom had been adamant to ignore their actions up until that point, telling Scootaloo to relax and eat her apple strudel and raspberry vinaigrette salad. At the sheer awesomeness of seeing a mortal enemy reduced to tears and sent back to her table with a broken frown, it was just... damn cool.

Sweetie Belle had also taken an interest at hearing three things Diamond Tiara had loudly been saying, the first being "Blank Flank", the second "Tragedy", and the third being, "No Friends." The little unicorn tapped her feet nervously, thinking. She'd also heard the pony humming as she went to her table-even through clenched teeth and plastic, Sweetie Belle could name the song and composer. It was by one of her favorite piano composers, and it was called Nightblossom. That was actually rather interesting. The pony was older than the others they had recruited, but, her heart wanted her to go and possibly...

Apple Bloom had been trying hard to block the idiots next to them out and get into the final step in their plan, deciding how to arrange the tree house, and finalizing how to proceed with the first meeting with all the jumbled ideas that had on paper. However, that had gone out the window with the sobbing sniffles of a pony _far_ too old to cry in public. The yellowish olive pony turned with a conflicted face, staring at the table of ponies next to them. Diamond Tiara was in the hooves of one of her posse, sobbing and wailing nonsense. She frowned, turning to her friends, who had also been utterly distracted by the turn of events, "What the hay just happen'd?" The earth pony asked, frowning at the scene.

Scootaloo, careful not to draw attention, brought her voice to an excited whisper, "Did you not _see_ that pony dish out some smack talk to Tiara? Tiara was trying to provoke some anger from the pony in the back, that black pegasus over there. And she just... _wham,_ said something with this serious but utterly scary face and Tiara got dragged back here by Silver Spoon, and she just-she just started bawling. It. Was soooo awesome."

"Huh." Apple Bloom said, eyeing the enemy, "Wonder what she said. Could be handy fer later encounters with 'er royal horror. Don't cha ya think?"

She turned to Sweetie Belle and blinked. "Uh-Where-"

Scootaloo also noticed the missing unicorn and started looking around with a frantic blink. "...! She's going over to her-" She said with a hint of surprise and respect, "Oh, she's got _guts!"_

* * *

><p>Ebon breathed in the egg, bread, and vegetable creation with a hungry smile, "Mhn, Thanks, Mr. Cake." She said, the pony nodding with an acknowledging, "Your cookies will be out shortly, mam'." He then disappeared into the back, probably wondering why one of his customers was crying. She cut into the pastry, digging into it with gusto.<p>

It was burning hot, and delicious yet hurting her-but, she really needed to leave soon.

She needed to get out of the cafe', talk with Iron Key, (apologize to the pink idiot's father, and tell him she'd get an _apology_ later-pft,), and get back to Ivory before he started to worry about her. She couldn't let the pink one's even more scornful attitude now towards her affect her brother's big chance with Princess Luna's guards armor.

Her brother _deserved_ that commission, he had been busting his wing and his flank off for a big job like this, doing everything the manager asked him, and doing it well. The house needed the money, and she wasn't going to be responsible for accidentally bucking it all up.

She chewed faster, determined to get to The Foundry before it was too late.

Her eyes didn't even meet the green eyes of another pony until she found them right across from her, watching her eat like a hungry monster. Ebon paused mid bite, and pulled away from her lunch, closing her jaw. She stared at the white unicorn, frowning at the similar two-tone hair as the pink one. Except, this pony had a very sweet little smile.

It took a long moment as they stared at each other, but finally the unicorn spoke up, "Hello, there." She then looked away for a moment, rather... shyly, before noting, "That was very admirable, how you stood up to Diamond Tiara."

Ebon blinked at the filly, examining her-and noting she had no mark. A fellow blank flank. "Uh..." She said, unsure how to respond to the praise, as she was feeling slightly guilty over the action, "Thanks?" She took another bite of her lunch, and appraised that she now knew the pink idiot's name, Diamond Tiara. At least she could tell her brother's boss a more convincing half-lie now.

The unicorn mulled over more words, seemingly intimidated by Ebon's presence. Or, perhaps she was just unsure of what more to say, or of how to say it. Finally the filly smiled, "Oh. I'm called Sweetie Belle. What's your name?"

Ebon loathed to say too much, glancing over to the tables where the plastic ponies sat, "Ebon." She said quietly, not wishing to elaborate. Sweetie Belle smiled, "That's a very pretty name." Ebon nodded slightly, "... It's a form of my grandmother's name. Ebony. Piano pony."

After that they got rather quiet, Ebon taking another bite as Sweetie Belle slowly formed more words, "My name's not really from anything, I think. I guess my mother just liked the sound of it. Sweetie Belle. It sounds nice. My sister's name is Rarity. ... that sounds pretty too... I love piano music. Piano and organ music... Were you humming... Nightblossom back there when you were at the counter?"

Ebon opened her mouth, oddly eased by the slow pace the pony had, "Ye... yeah. I'm... sort of a piano pony myself... I play the ivories..." She trailed off, noticing a raging pink creature trotting up to them. "_You are a horrible pony-_" Huffed the pink idiot, glowering, "Don't you think you'll get away with this, blank flank! Insulting the Diamond family like this. I'm going make you wish you were back in Cloudsdale, _jinx._"

Ebon gave a funny grin, as if she was thinking of how lame the remark felt, and Tiara scowled more, _running _out of the bakery in a quick gallop. A few of the others followed her, mainly Silver Spoon. Dropping her fork in what remained of her flakey pastry, Ebon jumped out of her seat. "Off to tell her _mommy._" The pegasus muttered breathlessly, "Thank Luna, thank Luna-" She then said, glancing at the unicorn, "Uh, sorry, uhhhh-Sweet Belle-I have to go do damage control."

Forgetful of her order of cookies, and far to fearful of messing everything up, she dashed out the door.

She would not be a jinx.

She would not mess this up for Iron.

Not again.

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle held out a hoof, calling, "Wait!" However, she said this far too late, and attracted a few ponies' glances. She blinked at the empty door way as it closed with it's usual jingle, and turned about. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo met her half way, one of them asking, "... you were going to ask her to join, weren't you?"<p>

Sweetie Belle nodded, scuffing a hoof, "She got away before I could ask." She sighed, sitting down on her hind legs and ever so slightly pouting, "She seems really interesting, and she's sort of new here I think. She doesn't go to our school... there aren't any private schools in Ponyville..." This was quick thinking for Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom thought about it, "No, there aren't too many ah' those round these parts." She agreed, "She say where she was headed?" Sweetie Belle shook her head in defeat. "Just that she was going to do damage control, and bye, I suppose..." With an exuberant smile, Scootaloo held up her hooves, "That's one cool pony. She's in, if we can find her and ask her. Then we'll be forty-percent cooler."

"Huh? _Nooooo-"_ Someone uttered in a dramatic tone to their left, "No, where'd she go? Nooo, she left without her _cookies!_ Oh, no, no, now I can't invite her to her own party, nooo-" Pinkie Pie was making a dramatic horrified face as she set two boxes down on the empty table and seemingly _deflated_ at this thought.

Apple Bloom jumped slightly, turning towards the generally exuberant Pinkie Pie, "What in tarnation ya' talkin' about, Pinkie Pie?" The sad pink pony bemoaned the turn of events, "That new pony. I was going to throw her a party tonight. I've never seen her before. I don't even know her name now. _And_, she's left her cookies here! Worse... I think I'm _lateeee_ in welcoming her to Ponyville-" Pinkie Pie almost sniffled, utterly torn by the idea.

Sweetie Belle perked up suddenly, "Oooo! Pinkie Pie! Don't be sad. I can get the cookies to her. Isn't her name on the order? I can get it to her if you tell me her last name! My big sister Rarity knows _everypony, _almost, like you do, so maybe she knows her parents! Ahn... and the Cutie Mark Crusaders can invite her to your party! It'll be our quest for today!"

The deflated Pinkie Pie seemed to sit there thinking about this, before in the blink of an eye she perked back up-bouncing out of her seat. "Oh! OH! Super-super-duper-eeeeee, that's _perfect!_ That's absolutely great! You three are the bestest best little fillies in all of Ponyville!" She hopped up and hugged the three in a great bear hug, "Yayyy! There's gonna be pin the wings on the pony, and a whole mess of balloons, and a _candy fudge cake that looks like a pegasus-_"

She started to walk off after she released them from her hug, dancing to her own rhythm, planning a grand party in her mind. Sweetie Belle smiled, following Pinkie Pie to the register, where the pink pony grabbed the little notepad near it, still babbling.

"Ebon Key!" She exclaimed, waving the paper about, "Ebon Key-hey, I know that name, _ooooo-_I threw her daddies or her brothers a party. But... I've never seen her before-ohhh, she's _good._ Hiding so long from Pinkie Pie is a _hard _task!" She giggled. Scootaloo half rolled her eyes at this, smiling still, "That's great, Pinkie. Where's she live, then?"

"Flight Circle! That oldddd spook house!" Cheered Pinkie Pie.

The three fillies froze partially as Pinkie Pie sauntered off into the kitchen, "Good luck, girls!" She called, her head popping out from behind the door, "Get those cookies to Ebon, invite her immediately, and report back to me! This is gonna be one serious party!"

* * *

><p>Ebon stared up at the swinging metal door of The Foundry with a sigh. She let herself breath for a moment, before she walked in-greeted with the usual words of it's owner, "Welcome, moral, to the highhorse's Foundry. Where the great lost king asked the common born Silver Diamond to make him a set of enchanted armor, which he worn in all his great b-... Oh, hey, Ebon. Here to tell your brother he's over working himself?"<p>

Ebon slowly walked forward, chuckling nervously at the statement. "Not exactly, Red Diamond." She sat on her hind legs in front of the desk, smiling sweetly. She was on her best behavior, and would get to the point, "I do hope to see my brother for a moment, perhaps persuade him to come home for lunch for an hour... but, I must be frank with you-I wanted to talk about Diamond Tiara..."

"My little gem?" He asked, almost gruffly, "What about her? ... did Cheerilee send you? She in detention again, or-wait, you're not at her school, Cheerilee couldn't send you-" The gold maned and red coated pony trotted away from the counter, standing in front of her.

"Ah, no, I am sort of distant from the school to be telling you that sort of thing. No, I must apologize, because I and Tiara had an altercation of words today... and I fear I made her cry, mighty fierce. She ran off before I could apologize to her proper for insulting her, and I immensely regret... not chasing after her, sir. Any damage I've done by calling her an idiot and a Bee-Bee doll was unintended. I was simply venting my frustration towards the way she referred my... past in Cloudsdale in front of so many ponies." She calmly said, waving a hoof, "I will try to catch her next time I'm out, so I can tell her sorry. But, I felt I should apologize to you as well sir, to secure a bridge from being burnt. I don't want you to think ill of my family or me for this, simply because I couldn't catch Tiara..."

It was... a gamble. She couldn't get to Tiara, so she went to her father, to apologize second-hand, a sneaky thing... yes, but she'd known brats like Tiara in Cloudsdale. They got _everything_ they wanted, with a well placed sob or whine. If Tiara wanted to make Ebon's life hell by getting Iron near fired, she could make it happen.

So, she was making sure her bridge was made out of cold, forever, steel structures.

Nothing could burn her life down again.

She was stronger than that now.

She frowned slightly at the floor, looking guilty, but, luckily, Red seemed to sympathize with her story. He seemed to be the more sensible, realist parent. The one who doled out the punishments. Perhaps, this was why Tiara went running home to her mother. The Diamond snorted at something, saying, "Ebon, Tiara is not the most honest of fillies... She's in trouble more than I'd like... I know if you tell her sorry, she'll probably spit in your face." He smiled, "She's like her ma', a bit too presumptuous, a bit spoiled... Don't worry about it. Go see your brother. Probably my fault for talking about my employees to my wife, hah, she's a gossip queen. You know how it goes."

Ebon beamed, "I do, sir. Thank you!"

She trotted off to the door marked, 'Employees Only! Danger! Smithy!'

Shoving it open, feeling a bit victorious, she let the heat hit her in the face. The heavy air and hot, sticky feel of the heat in the forge was much worse than the summer heat. Ebon blazed through it, finding three ponies in the thick of it. Her brother was in the back, with heavy goggles and thick gloves, pouring out a silvery stream from a pot into what she could only assume to be... helmet molds.

The others in the forge were Brick Red and Emerald Fire, ponies who her brother had mentioned on occasion, and ones she often saw around the forge. One was pounding out a sheet of gold flat with heavy hammer falls, the other next to him-cutting into sheets that had been hammered out into small crescent moons and embedding them with jewels. She trotted forward, leaning over their work slightly, smiling slightly as well.

"Ironnn~" Called the mare embedding the gems, "Your sister's here." With a pause she cheekily added, "Does this mean a lunch break?" Ebon laughed slightly, as her brother pulled away from the cauldron of molten silver. "After I finish pouring helmets. _Then,_ we can take our lunch breaks." He called over his shoulder. Ebon lightly rolled her eyes, knowing her brother for his work ethic and endless love of metal.

She watched Emerald and Brick work, knowing it'd be a while before she left with him to go back to the house...

* * *

><p>"Ya' sure she was runnin' home, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom inquired, balancing one of the boxes atop her head, adamant to keep the sweets away from Scootaloo, who had almost eaten one when carrying the fresh batch of cookies. Sweetie Belle could only shrug, hopeful, "Maybe one of her ... family is there... and... well. We can talk to him too, before she gets home. I haven't gotten to talk to many of the parents directly... about... inviting them to the Cutie Mark Crusaders."<p>

Apple Bloom considered this, making a face, "... should we have ah' parent's meetin', or guardian's meetin' to address concerns and questions from 'em? I dun't want to get in trouble, or Applejack gettin' bombarded with all sorts a' questins from 'em..."

Scoffing Scootaloo shook her head, pouting at the box atop Apple Bloom's head for a moment, likely still scheming to get at one. "Nah, I mean, not every parent's... been exactly supportive of it. Besidess," She said, laying on the cool, "The club's about finding yourself. Finding that special something, and bam, getting a cutie mark! Finding out who you are in a supportive, non judgmental, sort of awesome environment, and all. Parents are... not always _cool_ with their foal's life choices. And we gotta be _free_, Apple Bloom, free to do this on our own. I'm against a parents meet. This is for the other ... blank... flanks," She had to resort to the term, unable to find an alternative, "And for us. We _shouldn't_ have to answer to anypony, unless somepony gets hurt..." Apple Bloom frowned slightly, but nodded.

It... it was a very valid point, and she was surprised Scootaloo had pointed it out.

"Suppose yer right, I did sorta want that for us all'." She reluctantly said, following after the quiet Scootaloo, as they arrived on Flight Corner. The white unicorn marched right up to the house, seemingly forgetting what it was. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stayed back for a moment, staring at the decrepit, old, and frighting looking house for a moment. They'd had no idea any pony would actually buy such a scary looking house. The house hadn't been touched in ten years, the legend went...

_And here some ponies had bought up the property for nothin',_ Apple Bloom thought to herself with a half nod towards Scootaloo, _Sounds like somthin' Applejack would do._ They both trotted up towards the door, as Sweetie Belle rapped on the door in a musical beat.

_Da... da-da... da.. da~_ _da. da!_

After a few minutes, she shrugged, then turned around to face her friends with a sigh, "What now...? She's not home, I think..." Both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked utterly terrified the moment she turned around, staring behind her. She stared at them, then turned herself back around.

A stark white unicorn stood there, brandishing a magically wielded hammer, his black mane and purple eyes frighteningly adding to his appearance. Apple Bloom was mightily certain they could of been talking to a vampire-pony! Though, that was the silly frightened foal in her head talkin' nonsense... He tilted his head at the three, and Sweetie Belle, for some reason not at all affected by this oddness, said, "Is Ebon here? She forgot her cookies at the Sugarcube Corner, and the place was sort of busy... so, we've brought them."

The unicorn went from being confused, to absolutely giddy. "Ooo~ Are you friends of my sister? I knew sending her out was a good idea! So moody lately... needed to be reminded of the good ol' days..."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, hating to see the other unicorn sadly pout, but then boldly stated, "I would like the chance. May we come in, and wait for her, Mi... mister?" The smile slowly appeared back on his face.

"I'm Ivory Key. Just Ivory will do, girls. Come on in. I've been dying for those cookies..." Ivory admitted after a moment of thought, opening the door as wide as he could and smacking the hammer against it so it'd swing open a smidgen more. "Stupid door is sort of jammed, and squeaky." He commented, chuckling at it, allowing them entry to the old spook house...

It wasn't as frightening as any of them had imagined. The floors did creak, and the walls were peeling and still rather bare, but it was a clean, obviously being renovated house, buckets of paint in the halls, wall paper leaning up against them, boxes here and there not quite unpacked. There were no black and white photos of dead ponies, gruesome dead bodies or skeletons lying in wait, and no spiders.

It was a pleasantly nice surprise from their previous thoughts of the "haunted" spook house. Ivory led them to the living room, pointing a sofa out as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gave up the cookies, "Be~ right back. I'm going to put these on a plate. You can have a couple. She bought a few more than I thought she would~"

Scootaloo was secretly making the motion for, _Yessss_, with her hoof, which Apple Bloom bopped her on the head for, rolling her eyes with a small grin.

Ivory returned with a floating tray of cookies, a sandwich, and a hoof-made silver tray with teacups and a teapot on it. He set everything but the sandwich plate down on the little coffee table, which he let float about the room aimlessly. He sat opposite of three fillies, pouring them tea, "My sister will be home shortly, I think. She generally goes out to check on our older brother, Iron, and drags him home for lunch." He grinned, "So, enjoy, I suppose."

Scootaloo dove for a cookie, a large chocolate chip one finding a place in her hooves. She munched on it as Sweetie Belle politely began something of a conversation, "So, uhm, Ivory, does... you sister plays piano, right?" Ivory glanced back towards the grand black instrument behind them, and nodded while he sipped his tea, "Ebon loves her classical, but she's a duck to water with emotional pieces, solo piano music and ... well, brighter music than she usually plays."

Sweetie Belle smiled a little.

So, the conversation went on from there, just little things about Ebon, and a bit in-between about Ivory and Iron...

* * *

><p>Iron battled against the door and opened it for her, Ebon trotting into the house with, "We're home~" She paused for a moment, feeling she was forgetting something. Giving up on the nagging feeling, not really sure what she'd forgotten, she trotted into the living room-expecting only to see tea and Ivory.<p>

Her mouth hung open for a moment, at the sight of the three fillies chatting her older brother up.

"Ahn then Applejack said, _Ima right buck you to the moon!_ She was so mad at Macintosh-" The odd colored pony was waving her hooves about in swinging motions, amidst some sort of riveting story, her red hair waving about as she shook her head, eyes wide. The two other fillies were only vaguely familiar, Ebon recalling the one in the middle as Sweetie Belle from early that day.

Her eyes shrank to near points when she saw her cookies sitting on the tray.

Oh. That's what she'd forgotten. She slowly connected the dots, just as Iron said, "Did you get lonely, or something Ivory?" Ivory clapped his hooves together, hopping off the small couch, before he sat back down, "Not in the slightest. These girls came over to see Ebon. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Someone~ forgot my cookies~" He half sang, "So I had some company while I waited for you two."

Ebon winced, but slowly regained her composure. "Ahhhh-right. Cookies. Sorry about that, I got... distracted a bit." She carefully worded these fragments, glancing away from Iron's amused glance. "Hello... uhm, Sweetie Belle."

She was dying to ask what the hay the white unicorn was doing in her house, along with the other two she didn't know. Sweetie Belle waved, excitedly smiling at her. Ebon blinked at them, slowly frowning. Iron sat down next to Ivory on the second couch, a sandwich and plate falling out of the sky and landing in his hooves.

He seemed perfectly calm, despite the suddenness of the thing. "Rye, letuce and cucumber." He noted, rolling his eyes as Ivory clapped at his catch, "Thanks." Ebon found herself slowly going over to a free seat, settling into one of the cushy chairs and staring at the three girls.

"Right!" Sweetie Belle said, avoiding the odd gaze of the gray orbs across from her, "We wanted to talk to you, Ebon." The two adults in the room were forgotten, the white unicorn filly holding her hooves out towards Ebon, as if about to tell some sort of secret. It was the sort of thing younger, sillier fillies did when talking about secrets... at least.

Oddly enough, the black pegasus let Sweetie Belle take her hooves in hers, leaning forward to hear the not so secret conversation.

Again, the filly just for some reason had her mystified.

Sweetie Belle nodded, taking the lead, "I'm part of a very special group. We're all about finding out who we are." She smiled dreamily, ever so slightly, whispering this, "We want to find our cutie marks, like any pony who has a blank flank does. You're bold. You're the sort of pony who can stand up to ponies who like to degrade us... markless pony, without throwing blows. We need a pony like you. A pony _just_ like that."

She glanced towards Ivory and Iron sneakily, and was surprised to see the yellowish pony finishing up her story about the two apple ponies, Ebon nodded slightly, wanting Sweetie Belle to continue. The pony, who'd gone off for a moment, returned, looking Ebon square in the eye, "I'd love to have you as a recruit. I don't have one yet," She added sheepishly, "... and, you're rather like me, from what your brother says. He said you were the most warmhearted pony he knows. That you're just a bit frosty up front." Smiling she went on, "I'd like to invite you to become a Cutie Mark Crusader, Ebon Key. I'd really like that. I don't have our schedule or rules with me, but the first meeting for recruits is this Friday, an hour or so after school at Sweet Apple Acres."

Ebon opened her maw for a moment, at a loss of what to say, but the odd unicorn brought one of her hooves up suddenly, holding it in front of her open mouth, "It's okay. You don't have to answer now... in fact, whether or not you show up Friday is enough of an answer for me-"

Leaning back in her seat, Sweetie Belle let go of Ebon's hooves, and suddenly nudged Scootaloo, who was snorting and laughing at something Iron had said. "What was it we were supposed to invite Ebon too?" She casually asked, as if she had forgotten.

Scootaloo paused, looking confused. She then fluttered her wings, "Oh! Right, yeah. Uh, yes. Apple Bloom?" Apple Bloom, stared at the two as if they were being stupid for a moment, before saying, "Pinkie Pie's throwin' a 'Welcome ta Ponyville' party for Ebon, and I recon' that means we're all expected to attend."

Ivory clapped his hooves, eyes bright with wonder. Her brother did love a party. "Another one?" Iron asked, sounding thrown off.

"Well', I think Pinkie Pie didn't meet Ebon at the first one." Scootaloo hinted.

Iron winced, "Ah, well-" Ebon frowned, unpleased by this turn at least, not quite fond of parties, and she smoothly interrupted her brother, "I wasn't at the first one. I had a cold, and wasn't quite well enough to attend... I see it might of been a mistake."

She avoided the glances from her brothers, who knew it had been more than something that simple, before she added, "Well... I... I suppose a party couldn't hurt. When do you think she'll throw it?" Ivory giggled, immediately answering, "Today. Before dinner, more than likely." Ivory seemed to recall the first one, and Iron nodded, vaguely thinking it correct.

"Well, if not-we'll be fashionable early and or late." Iron said finally, smiling, "Thanks, girls. Nothing good could come of disappointing that sweet pony, karma would have it in for us. Suppose you should head home, don't want your folks worrying."

Sweetie Belle nodded, hopping off the couch. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom followed suit, waving goodbye. "Thanks for the cookies and tea," Sweetie Belle hummed, "See you soon, Ebon!"

Ebon leaned in her chair, watching them head out the front door-which shrieked as it closed. She sank into her chair afterwards, uneasily noting that her brothers' eyes were focused upon her. "..." She said nothing, and Iron broke the silence with his usual wisdom.

"You're part of a social club, now, then? Our little unsocial girl, in a social club..."

She sat there for a moment, thinking.

Glancing towards the piano, she half nodded. "A secret club," She chided, sort of joking, "Which-I won't be mentioning, and will be _often_ sneaking out of the house for. Which, I don't want to be grounded for."

There was a long pause before Ivory interjected with, "... cool."

* * *

><p>author notes; Really had to reach for this one. -hah- The next two will be easier. I've got less stubborn, cold, and more colorful ponies to deal with! Plus, I have them planed out better... This one is an OC, and I promise the next two will be from the show proper... from where they belong! Hiding in background! Ahah!<p>

Now, to answer the fanfiction mail box!

iPinkNinja - Hello, again. Gizmo attaching jets to Scootaloo's scooter would undeniably be awesome. His tinkering level might be lacking in the explosive and fire part of that, though... I should get to work on making something accidentally explode around him in the future... -scribbling this stuff down-

& A big warm "Tanks," to all those people alerting and favoriting the story. You guys are awesome.

If lacking in presence. I love ye', silent lurkers of the beyond... -throws cookies at the back of your heads-

Though-I feel slightly as if I'm hanging out at Deviant Art. (oh, you kidders. Fav' in' and run 'in, stars and art high over head. )

I hope you like ponies.

I hope you like them a lot.

...

Next week, on Destined Crusaders,

Glass bowls.

Those that live in glass bowls.

Ponies that throw rocks!

Hippocampus! ... i!

Crabby ponies.

PARENTS, OH MY ... celestia.

Actual Pony Parental Ponies.

We haven't really had many of those.

Until next time, I'm your host, Penn & Paper.

Thanks for readin', bronies~

Reviews = super... happy rainicorns!


End file.
